<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definitely Not So Sterile by KORsimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912782">Definitely Not So Sterile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp'>KORsimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Basically you bang your way through the KOR and Kylo (as different Y/ns) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knights of Ren fluff, Light Bondage, Morning Wood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Reylo - Freeform, Sequel!!, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Tagging as I go, Threesome - F/M/M, Using the Force to take your clothes off, Vaginal Fingering, Vicrul gets some, Wall Sex, but in a good way?, but you probably should, did i tag choking yet?, don't need to read Not So Sterile, don't really now where this is going, light edging, rey shows up at the WORST times, reylo reader insert, this is going to be way more smut, watching yourself get off in your reflection, you like it from behind, you're an attending now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Not So Sterile! You're now an attending physician at the First Order, navigating your romantic life with Kylo and your friendship with the Knights of Ren.</p><p>Honestly, I suck at summaries. There's smut, fluff, and force stuff. Set after TLJ then will overlap with TROS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Kylo/Rey/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Basically you bang your way through the KOR and Kylo (as different Y/ns) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One of you better get a fucking medical degree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again!!</p><p>Thank you to anyone reading this :) If you're here from my previous work, Not So Sterile, thanks and I hope you enjoy! (If you're not, you don't have to go back and read it, but this will make a lot more sense if you do). I just recently posted a 2 part epilogue for NSS, and it contains a lot of content that's relevant to this, so you should probably read those if you want.</p><p>If you're expecting this to be like NSS, it will and won't be... At this point, Kylo and you are already in an established relationship, so no relationship angst really. There's going to be a lot more smut in this one, so plsss lmk if you all have anything you want to see! I really want to play around with different scenes, so I'm really open to suggestions.</p><p>Honestly, I wanted to write more Knight fluff and more kylo/doc smut. Not 100% sure where this is going, but it starts a few months after TLJ and will overlap with TROS, so there will be more Rey/Reader content too! There will be Kylo/Rey fluff too, including force bonds, fighting, and being friends, and more.</p><p>There WILL be at least one rey/reader/kylo scene because I'm a bisexual whore who is in love with them both and can't help myself, but I'll mark those chapters when I post them in case you don't want to read. Reader won't ever openly say she's bisexual/queer, but it will definitely be open to assumptions. If you don't want to read that, that's totally fine! There will be plently of scenes with just you and Kylo if you want to read those, or you don't have to read at all.</p><p>This is PURE SELF INDULGENT FAN FIC AND SMUT. I have no shame. If you don't like something, please don't be mean, I WILL cry. But I love to hear helpful criticism!</p><p>Also, if you didn't read in my last work, I'm starting a series in the NSS universe and writing a fic for EVERY Knight individually. They'll all overlap with this work, and the others, but they're all... you... like they're all written as reader POV, but still overlap. I'll be posting the first chapter of the Kuruk one soon (you're a pilot). Those ones probably won't have and f/f action, but the Knights like to share sometimes if you know what I mean ;)</p><p>Anyways, enjoy! Please reach out if you have any questions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Once again, you were walking down to the Knights training facilities. “Stupid freaking idiots,” you grumbled to yourself for what felt like the billionth time as you pushed through the door of their new arena. Once again, you had all been displaced after some Resistance Captain destroyed your old First Order ship. But the Knights always had a training arena, no matter where they went.</p>
<p>“You boys really can’t go a single day without getting yourselves hurt?” you grumbled, making your way to the middle of the fighting mat to see Cardo sitting on the ground, while the other Knights chattered around him. When you entered, they all looked up at you, smiling.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, doc,” Trudgen said.</p>
<p>You pushed past them to get to Cardo. He had his hand resting on his bare forearm, covering his wound.</p>
<p>“I’ve had to come down here four times in four days to come check on you all? I thought you all were supposed to be good at fighting,” you said. They shifted back and forth. You rolled your eyes, kneeling beside Cardo to check his wound. “Let me see it.”</p>
<p>He showed you, and your fists clenched in annoyance.</p>
<p>“This is barely a cut!” you said, pushing back up to your feet. “This doesn’t even need stitches!”</p>
<p>Cardo gave you an apologetic look.</p>
<p>“I have a job! I’m a fucking attending now! You all can’t keep calling me down here whenever you get bored,” you told them. They looked around, feeling uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Sorry, doc,” Vicrul said.</p>
<p>You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Here,” you said, throwing a band aid at Cardo. It bounced off his chest before falling to the ground. Storming away, you called over your shoulder, “Call me when you have a real problem, or one of you better get a fucking medical degree!”</p>
<p>You were almost to the door when Kuruk called your name. Your fingers clenched at your side, not wanting to, but turning back anyways.</p>
<p>“What?” you glared.</p>
<p>He looked down at the floor before looking back at you. “We… We miss you, doc.”</p>
<p>Your expression softened.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ushar added. “We hardly see you anymore now that you’re a hot shot attending. You’re never down here.”</p>
<p>He was right. Since you’d become an attending, Dr. Maddox, your supervisor, said you didn’t have to stay with the Knights anymore so long as you kept a communication device on you so they could reach you if they needed. With war raging across the galaxy, you’d been really busy with surgeries and teaching the new residents. It really hadn’t left you much time to spend with the nights. You were usually in the hospital for over twelve hours a day, and whenever you got off work, you usually just went back to Kylo’s room and passed out.</p>
<p>You sighed, all tension leaving your body. “I know. I miss you all too.” You gave them a soft smile. “I’ll try to make more time to see you all, okay?” You turned to leave. “Just please don’t call me down here unless it’s serious, okay?”</p>
<p>They nodded, mumbling apologies as you left. Before the door shut, they were back to fighting. Efficient as always. You shook your head chuckling. “Freaking idiots.”</p>
<p>But it was kind of cute, so you weren’t too upset about it. You all had gotten even closer after the Battle of Crait when they brought you back to life. If they did that, the least you could do is make time for them.</p>
<p>Wow, how crazy your life had become.</p>
<p>Speaking of, you had a date with the Supreme Leader in a few minutes. Giddy with excitement, you made your way to his room. It was similar to the last one, still large and clean, a kitchen and a living room that was hardly used, but this one had signs of you laying everywhere. You still had your own room on the new ship, but you’d practically moved into Kylo’s now that you two were dating.</p>
<p>It was still unbelievable to think that you were dating Kylo Ren. It was wild and unpredictable and invigorating, and you wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.</p>
<p>You stripped off your clothes, changing into the outfit that you’d recently bought. You had been dying to try it out, and now that Kylo was on his way back from a mission, you had the perfect opportunity. You hadn’t seen him in two days, and your whole body hummed in anticipation.</p>
<p>Looking in the mirror, you smiled. You looked really good. Kylo had been joking about you wearing doctor lingerie for months (He definitely had a medical kink you hadn’t properly explored yet), and you finally got it for him.</p>
<p>You had on heels highs you wouldn’t be able to stand in for more than three minutes, but they made your legs look fantastic. And paired with the red fishnets and lacy thong, Kylo would go absolutely insane. You had on a matching red bra that left nothing to the imagination, and of course, the outfit was topped off with your white coat and stethoscope.</p>
<p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, you couldn’t wait for Kylo to get back. Every second he wasn’t on base, your whole body missed him.</p>
<p>Finally, his door hissed open. Kylo breezed in, stopping in the short entry way as he bent to take his shoes off. “My love, are you here?”</p>
<p>You smiled at the term of endearment. He always knew when you were home, but he liked to ask anyway.</p>
<p>“How was your trip?” you asked, standing from the bed to give him a view of your whole outfit. He still hadn’t seen you.</p>
<p>“Not great. We had a lead on the Sith Wayfinder, but it was a dead end,” he said stripping of his gloves and emerging from the hallway so you could see him. He looked gorgeous, even with his face sweaty and dirty from battle as he smoothed out his clothing. It just made you want him even more.</p>
<p>“Anything you want your doctor to look at?” you asked, voice low and full of lust.</p>
<p>“No, thank you, hun, but I’m not hurt-”</p>
<p>His words got caught in his throat when he saw you, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.</p>
<p>He let out a low whistle, taking his time looking you up and down.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he whispered.</p>
<p>You gave him a sultry smile, opening the front of your white coat ever so slightly. You could see his eyes darken from ten feet away.</p>
<p>“What we you saying—about not needing a doctor?”</p>
<p>He nodded, as if in a trance. “I’m the luckiest man in the whole fucking galaxy.” He was mentally undressing you. “Yeah, I definitely have some body parts I want you to check out.”</p>
<p>You went to take step towards him, but he closed the distance between you two in a second. His hands slid under your white coat and landed on your hips. You looked up at him from under your eyelashes, batting them at him.</p>
<p>He bent down to kiss you, immediately shoving him tongue past your teeth, groaning as he pulled you into him, his grip on your waist tightening. His tongue reached for yours before running a line across the roof you your mouth, and you gasped into him, parting your lips to let him further inside of you.</p>
<p>He was ravenous as his hands roamed all over your body, switching from kneading your tits and squeezing your ass, as if he couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch you. He pulled back, eyes following his hand as they went back up to your tits, sliding under your flimsy bra to cup them. His rough callouses scraped over your pebbling nipples, and you sucked in a breath as arousal shot through your whole body. He squeezed, hard and you leaned into his hands wanting more.</p>
<p>“Look at you, in your cute fucking lingerie.” He licked his lips. “I wanna rip it off of you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t!” you yelled, but it was too late. Each hand gripped a cup and he pulled the bra apart like it was paper. You pouted. “That was new.”</p>
<p>His mouth was on your chest in a heartbeat, latching onto a nipple. “I’ll buy you a million more if I can keep tearing them off of you,” he growled into your skin before pulling your nipple through his teeth and biting down. You moaned at the feeling, and his carnal attraction to you.</p>
<p>You tried to pull the white coat off, but he waved a hand, and the Force pulled it back up your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t. Leave it on,” he said, voice low. Your panties were dampening, fast. You needed him inside of you.</p>
<p>Your hands twisted in his hair, pulling him off of your tit with a ‘pop’.</p>
<p>“Kylo, get inside me right fucking now,” you said, fingers reaching toward his belt.</p>
<p>He smirked, pulling your hands away. “You got all dressed up for me, and you think I’m not going to take my time?” You squealed as he took the stethoscope and wrapping your wrists in them in one quick motion. You tugged, testing how tight they were. They didn’t budge. You couldn’t move—just how you both liked it.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers down your chest, your arms pushing your breasts out and putting them on display for him. A single finger trailed over the mound, over your nipple. You both watched as it hardened in the chilly air.</p>
<p>Smirking down at you, he gripped your jaw in his massive fingers, forcing you to look up at him.</p>
<p>“You put on this cute little doctor’s outfit, waiting for me to come back and fuck you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you breathed out, knees weakening.</p>
<p>He hummed in delight. The hand gripping your face curled around your back, and the other slid down your front until it was buried in your panties. He ran a finger through your slit, and your whole body responded, cunt clenching down on nothing.</p>
<p>He pulled the finger up, examining it between you. “You’re fucking soaked.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t make yourself be embarrassed. “I always am for you.”</p>
<p>He practically purred as he pulled you into a bruising kiss. His lips trailed over your cheek, then down your jawline, leaving a trail of saliva. He kissed down your neck, and you tilted your head to give him better access.</p>
<p>“I want to fucking eat you,” he whispered, sucking welts into your collarbone.</p>
<p>You mewled. “Then do it.”</p>
<p>He pulled back, bright eyes staring hungrily at you. “Careful what you wish for.”</p>
<p>Then you were flying back onto the bed, legs spread slightly as he prowled towards you. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on both of your knees and pushing them apart, exposing you to him. He bent, nose pressing deep into your wetness. His eyes rolled back in his head as he inhaled deeply. He ran his nose up your soaked slit, the fabric of your panties creating delicious friction that stole your breath.</p>
<p>His nose drew small circles over your clit, and your thighs started shaking as his thumbnails cut into your upper thighs. It was incredible. Almost too good. Overstimulated, you reached down to push his head back, but he peeked up, giving you a devilish grin.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I don’t think so,” he cooed, and suddenly, your bound hands were above your head, held by the Force. His hands gripped either side of your panties, and ripped them in half, throwing them to the floor. “Finally,” he said, and then his face was buried in your pussy. His tongue licked a stripe from your ass all the way to your clit, and you cried out in pleasure, thighs shaking. His teeth bit down gently on the sensitive nub, and your vision blacked out temporarily. His tongue flicked over it through his teeth, and you made sounds that were barely human.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kylo, that feels so fucking good,” you breathed out. Two fingers dipped to your outer lips, rubbing up and down in a ‘V’, spreading your juices. It was too much and too little, and your head spun. “Kylo, please-”</p>
<p>You gasped as his thick fingers shoved inside of you, reaching further than what should have been possible. You let out a curse as he started scissoring his fingers inside of you, stretching you and getting you ready for him.</p>
<p>He flattened his tongue on your clit, moving it quickly side to side as his fingers curled upwards, pressing on the spot inside you that made you feel like you’d explode. Pressure was building in your lower belly fast, and you weren’t sure how long you would last. Wetness was basically pouring out of you, and Kylo slurped it up like it was the most delicious thing in the world. And to him, it was.</p>
<p>His fingers inside of you quickened, pulling you to the edge while he sucked your clit back into his mouth, tongue tracing circles around it. His other hand came up, pinching your nipple between his thumb and index finger. Your orgasm ripped through your entire body in waves, cunt clenching down on his fingers. You screamed, legs shaking around his head.</p>
<p>He pulled up grinning, face soaked from eyebrows to chin.</p>
<p>You gasped. “Did I just…”</p>
<p>“Squirt?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you whispered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you did,” he answered.</p>
<p>You stared up at the ceiling, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>His fingers gripped your chin, forcing your gaze back on him. His eyes were glinting with mischief. “Don’t be. It was fucking hot.” You watched as he licked your juices from his fingers. Then his fingers slid through the waistline of your fishnets, and they tore off of you with a satisfying ‘rip’. When he was finished, he flopped on the bed beside you, grabbing your waist and pulling. ”Get on top of me, right fucking now. I wanna see if I can do it again.”</p>
<p>Hands still bound, you pulled his pants down, and with his help, his boxers too. His dick was red and erect, ready to bury itself inside of you.</p>
<p>“Take off your shirt,” you said, straddling his waist. He did, and your mouth descended on his perfect fucking abs. You licked from his pubic hair, up the cleft of his abdomen, and up to his pecs. He groaned, hand twisting in your hair as you kissed up his throat, licking every inch of his skin you could get your tongue on.</p>
<p>You pressed up into a sitting position while his hands pulled so that your cunt was seated on top of his erection. You rolled your hips to coat his cock in your cum, and his eyes snapped shut, his grip tightening on your waist.</p>
<p>After a minute of humping, you shifted so his dick slipped into you, and you pressed down so he was buried to the hilt, meeting no resistance from your soaked pussy. You moaned as his tip hit your cervix blissfully.</p>
<p>You were nearing your peak again, and he was too, cock twitching inside of you.</p>
<p>His thumb went to your clit, rubbing side to side on it while his other hand wrapped around your throat. You moaned as he pressed down on your artery, cutting of blood flow.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck yes,” you choked out, eyes closing as you bounced up and down on his dick. You were seconds from cumming when Kylo gasped, his hands leaving your body. Your eyes snapped open to see him staring at the wall, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Rey, what the fuck are you doing here?” he screamed, stilling his hips as both of your orgasms faded away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell Rey I said hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stayed there, Kylo’s penis still inside you as your head whipped around the room, looking but unable to see Rey anywhere. You stared down at him.</p>
<p>“Is this one of those Force bonds you two have all the time?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he grunted, looking toward the side of the room. His dick was still twitching in you, and your thighs were shaking with the need to orgasm. He glared at where she supposedly was. “Well turn around, Rey!” he said, then waited for her response. “You think I fucking did this? I definitely don’t want you here right now!”</p>
<p>“Can she see me?” you asked.</p>
<p>He looked at her, then back to you. “No, she can’t.”</p>
<p>You hummed, taking your hands off his chest to rub your clit. Your eyes rolled back as your muscles started clenching as you brought yourself back to the edge. You kept rolling your hips into his while bringing yourself closer and closer.</p>
<p>He hissed your name, putting his hands on your hips to stop your movement. “Now is not the time,” he said, eyes still dark with lust.</p>
<p>You whined. “Kylo, I’m horny.”</p>
<p>“Me too, but-” He gasped as you kept moving. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>His eyes rolled back as his hips bucked up wildly into you, moaning as he shot his load into you. Your nails dug into his abdomen as his ministrations triggered your own orgasm.</p>
<p>“Cum,” he squeaked out after emptying his load. You sat up straight, trying to catch your breath.</p>
<p>His eyes whipped back to Rey. “Rey, stop laughing!” he hissed, cheeks red. Apparently, she didn’t stop, because he covered his face in his hand and groaned miserably.</p>
<p>He shifted so that you rolled off of him and covered you with the blanket and untying your restraints before sliding out of bed to reach for his robe.</p>
<p>“I’m covering up, Rey!” he yelled while tying it around himself.</p>
<p>You smiled up at him, pacing the room back and forth. “Tell Rey I said hi.”</p>
<p>He huffed, sending you an annoyed glance. “I’m not telling her you said hi.” He looked back at her, listening to her response before throwing his hands up in frustration. “I’m not passing messages between you two,” he told her sternly.</p>
<p>You pouted, and Rey must have too, because his shoulders slumped as he turned back to you too. “Rey says hi also.” You giggled as he ran his hand through his hair, looking like a father who was frustrated with his kids.</p>
<p>He turned back to the wall. “Rey, please leave us alone. I’m trying to have sex with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>She was talking to him while you played with your hair. “Tell her she can join us,” you said.</p>
<p>His eyes nearly fell out of his head, and his cheeks turned red. “I…” he looked around the room frustratedly. “I’m not telling her that!” he yelled, flustered.</p>
<p>“Geez, okay fine. Buzzkill,” you grumbled.</p>
<p>He turned back to her, listening. Then he shook his head, frustrated. “Rey, I’m not coming back to the Resistance base…” It was really interesting seeing him have a conversation with himself. You knew he’d had the Force calls with her before, but you’d never witnessed one.</p>
<p>“Because I’m just not!...”</p>
<p>“I’m doing important work for the First Order…”</p>
<p>A sigh. “It’s not evil, Rey…”</p>
<p>“Well now you sound like a sith, dealing in absolutes…”</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth. “When you want a real teacher, you know where I am.”</p>
<p>Finally, he turned back to you, shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>“She’s gone?” you asked, and he nodded. “So she didn’t want to join?”</p>
<p>He grimaced. “No. And I hope you’re happy. You almost made me choke to death,” he grumbled, referring to your invitation to Rey. He slid back into bed but staying far on his end.</p>
<p>You giggled, but bit it back when he glared. “Just a little. I thought you were going to have a stroke.”</p>
<p>He shook his head before laying down and turning on his shoulder to look away from you. You sighed, but shifted to his side, laying your hand on his shoulder to roll him over towards you. Of course, your strength was no match for his, but he turned to you anyway.</p>
<p>His expression had softened considerably as he turned to look at you. “I’m sorry about her,” he said.</p>
<p>You smiled lightly. “Don’t be sorry. It was funny. Plus, I like Rey.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “I know you do.”</p>
<p>“You know… We probably wouldn’t be together right now if it weren’t for her.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “I know.” And it was true. She’d been the one to convince you to give Kylo another chance while you freed her from her cell. It seemed like years ago, but it was only a few months.</p>
<p>“Plus,” you started, and he looked at you skeptically. “You have to admit, a threesome with Rey would be pretty fun.”</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a huge sigh. “Please don’t talk about a threesome with Rey.”</p>
<p>You giggled. “Or, of course, we could invite Vicrul.”</p>
<p>His eyes turned dark. Now that he’d forgiven you and his Knight for hooking up, it was fun to tease him and see how riled up he could get.</p>
<p>He growled as he rolled on top of you, shifting between your still naked legs and rolling his hips into yours.</p>
<p>“Still a sore subject?” you asked him.</p>
<p>He bent to bite your neck. You gripped his shoulder as he rolled your tender flesh through his teeth, and bit down, definitely leaving bruises.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you sore,” he said, voice low and sending waves of arousal to your lower belly. You giggled as he pulled open his robe and seated himself to the hilt inside of you with no resistance. He gave you a bruising kiss and made good on his threat. And you loved every second.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Yeah, you were really fucking sore when you woke up in the morning. It was the roughest sex you two had in weeks. You smiled as you looked around the room at your shredded lingerie. He’d buy you more, even though you never understood why? It never lasted more than two minutes once he had you alone.</p>
<p>When you sat up, Kylo was already gone. Probably in another one of his meetings. You were happy that he got the role of Supreme Leader and got to call all the shots now that Snoke was dead, but you hated that it took him away from you more often. He had a lot more responsibilities now, which usually had him leaving late and coming back early.</p>
<p>But now that you were an attending, you were busy a lot too. You quickly dressed, excited for a day at work, but you decided to stop by the Knights’ training arena first. The ship you were on now was much smaller than Starkiller base was, so it didn’t take long to get there anymore.</p>
<p>“Morning, boys,” you chimed, walking towards them, crowded around the weapons rack.</p>
<p>“Morning, doc,” they chorused.</p>
<p>Trudgen whistled lowly when he looked you over. “I take it you were part of Kylo’s welcoming committee last night?”</p>
<p>Your eyes squinted in confusion until he pointed to your neck. Gasping, you lifted your hands to cover any marks Kylo might have left on you. You were in a hurry to leave this morning and didn’t even check the mirror. Scrubs didn’t do much to hide hickies.</p>
<p>You glared. “No.”</p>
<p>He laughed out loud, ruffling your hair as he grabbed his weapon. You slapped his hand away, even if you did enjoy the small show of affection.</p>
<p>“What brings you down here?” Ushar asked you, tightening the straps on his armor.</p>
<p>“I was hoping if I came down here to say hi, you all would magically remain unscathed today,” you said, raising a brow.</p>
<p>They chuckled. “Maybe, doc. Depends on how bored we get,” Kuruk said.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, but could never stay mad at them for very long. “How’s the papercut, Cardo?”</p>
<p>He grinned sheepishly. “Healing up great because of you.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it.” You turned to the rest of them. “After work do you all want to meet up for drinks or something? We haven’t had a fun night together in a while.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Vicrul clapped him hands together. “Game night!”</p>
<p>“No!” you said, shuddering at the thought of last game night. It had less cards than you were expecting and way too many knives instead. “Not your all’s type of game night at least.”</p>
<p>Ap’lek frowned. “We don’t have to play ‘Knife or Ax’ this time,” he promised.</p>
<p>You shivered. “I’d be scared to see any alternative of that game created by you.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Fine. We can play Sabacc. Is that what you’d prefer?” He meant it sarcastically, but you nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. That sounds awesome actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and we have an official bartender now!” Trudgen told you.</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow. “How’d you convince Hux to pay for a bartender?” Even for them, it was a ridiculous request.</p>
<p>“Don’t have to convince Hux of anything anymore. He’s not in charge,” he smirked. Right. Probably wasn’t hard to convince Kylo to hire a personal bartender for them.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Cardo groaned, heading out to the practice mat to start training, already itching to start fighting. “I want to practice. Who invited her down here?”</p>
<p>You tapped your foot. “You all did, jerk! You didn’t have to bring me back to life!”</p>
<p>Ushar nudged you with his shoulder as he passed, turning to walk away from you backwards. “And we’ve only regretted it a few times!” he grinned.</p>
<p>You grabbed a knife off the table and launched it at him. You thought it was a good throw, but he easily batted it aside with his hand. He jogged away, laughing.</p>
<p>“You really need to work on that.” You turned to see Vicrul staring at you, vibrocleaver in hand.</p>
<p>“I’m a doctor. I use knives a lot differently than you all,” you reminded him.</p>
<p>He gave you a miffed look. “You literally already died. I don’t know what else could convince you that you need to learn to protect yourself.”</p>
<p>“But don’t I have you all for that?” you asked, only half joking.</p>
<p>Trudgen pinched your cheek before turning to the mat. You stuck your tongue out at him. “Of course you do, but we won’t always be around.”</p>
<p>Vicrul nodded in agreement. “He’s right. It can’t hurt to learn how to use a weapon.”</p>
<p>Rocking back on your heels, you simpered. “Only if I can practice on you all.”</p>
<p>He winked before walking away, making your cheeks heat. Ugh, they were infuriating sometimes. You called out a goodbye to them, with a promise to see them after work, before heading to the hospital.</p>
<p>When you got there, Cora and Victor were already in the doctors’ lounge, looking over patient charts. When Cora saw you, she raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Too bad Kylo can’t Force heal those marks on you,” Cora joked, referring to when he’d brought you back to life with the Force just months ago.</p>
<p>You shook your head. “Oh, he can. He just likes to see them on me, I think.”</p>
<p>She handed you a tube of concealer that you applied generously to your neck. “I had to get well acquainted with that stuff since getting with Cardo,” she explained.</p>
<p>You cringed. “Too much information.”</p>
<p>Victor glared at you. “Too much information? I walked in on Kylo fucking you over an operating table once!”</p>
<p>You grimaced, remembering miserably the instance he was talking about. He had caught you in a very compromising position, and Kylo had not slowed down during the intrusion. “Yeah, sorry about that…”</p>
<p>“That was the first time I’d vomited since I was a kid,” he told you grumpily.</p>
<p>Shooting him an apologetic look, you shrugged. “I thought everyone had left already.”</p>
<p>He exhaled through his nose. “I’m traumatized for life, but I’m glad you got laid.”</p>
<p>You nudged his shoulder. “You’re lucky you didn’t walk in while we were-”</p>
<p>“Ah, no!” he yelled covering his ears. “I do not want to hear it!”</p>
<p>You and Cora laughed, and he finally uncovered his ears.</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic,” you told him. “Oh, I forgot! Game night with the Knights tonight?”</p>
<p>Cora grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it.”</p>
<p>Victor shrugged. “Sure,” he said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“What, you have other plans or something?” Cora poked.</p>
<p>“Nah, I just don’t want another dart in my bicep.”</p>
<p>You bit back a laugh. “No one made you play darts with them.” A seemingly harmless game that they love and gives you way too much work to do. You didn’t know that they were the dart boards  “Plus, we’re just playing Sabacc tonight.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’m in.”</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, all the patients were relatively easy to deal with. Your surgeries were quick and simple, but you were still relieved when the shift ended. You left the hospital with a promise from Cora and Victor to meet them at the Knights lounge in a couple of hours.</p>
<p>When you got back to Kylo’s room, he was outstretched on his bed, reading his holo. He just had on his dark pants and a black tee shirt which perfectly showed off his muscles.</p>
<p>You sauntered to the bed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “How was work today?” you asked.</p>
<p>“Good, I guess. Still trying to find a lead on some Sith wayfinders. How about you?”</p>
<p>Honestly, you didn’t understand the big deal about the wayfinders, but it was important to Kylo, so you hoped he had a breakthrough soon. “Good! Had a few surgeries, but nothing too exciting.” Walking to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips, you added, “Oh, game night with the Knights tonight! I told them we’d be there.”</p>
<p>When you got near the bed, he wrapped a hand around your wrist, pulling you down so you were straddling his hips. His lips found your neck. You poured some chips in your mouth while he nipped and sucked at your pulse point, probably making new marks on top of the ones you had to cover up that morning.</p>
<p>“I had plans for you tonight though,” he said.</p>
<p>You pulled back, staring at him with a smile. “Like a date?”</p>
<p>“A date?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know. A date. Going out to eat. Picnic under the stars. Travelling to different planets for the weekend...”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he chuckled slightly. “Yeah, no, I meant like tie you to the bed and fuck you until you can’t walk.”</p>
<p>Usually him saying that would make you start dripping right then and there, but now, it kind of annoyed you. You loved when he did all that stuff, but you’d been together for months now and hadn’t gone on a single date. It was starting to irk you the more you thought about it.</p>
<p>And it irked you that it irked you.</p>
<p>His hands slid under you, squeezing your ass and massaging it with his huge hands. He bent back down to resume his attack on your neck, but you pushed back on his shoulders. He looked up at you, confused.</p>
<p>“We do that almost every day. Why don’t you ever take me out?”</p>
<p>His eyes rolled up before looking back at you. “I’m Supreme Leader. I don’t go on dates,” he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He tried to kiss you, but you pulled back again.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Kylo. I want to go out with you.”</p>
<p>“You’re already going out with me.”</p>
<p>“I mean actually go out.”</p>
<p>He let out an unamused laugh. “That’s not going to happen.”</p>
<p>“You know who would take me on dates?” you asked, rolling off of him ungracefully and landing on the bed. His eyes flashed black, but you said it anyway. “Bradley.”</p>
<p>His nostrils flared, and his fists shook at his side, but you looked him in the eye and said probably one of the stupidest things yet.</p>
<p>“Or Vicrul.”</p>
<p>You turned to slide off the bed, but in an instant, he flipped you so he was staring down at you, fingers locked tight around your jaw. The anger that you hadn’t seen from him in months was back. Good.</p>
<p>“If you bring up either of their names while you’re in my bed again, you <em>will</em> regret it,” he said slowly and plainly.</p>
<p>Your hands shook, in fear and anger… and, of course, arousal. You couldn’t believe such a small thing had escalated into this, but at least you and him were consistent.</p>
<p>A wave of desire shot through you, and your body cried out for you to submit to him. But that’s what you always did, and today, you didn’t want to give in.</p>
<p>With all your strength, you pushed his hand off and stood. You threw the bag of chips at him, spilling crumbs all over him and the bed.</p>
<p>He looked down at the mess you’d made then back up to you with controlled anger. “Pick it up,” he growled, voice low.</p>
<p>Your heartrate increased, but clenched your fists, not backing down. “No.”</p>
<p>It was dumb, but you were upset and being stubborn. It didn’t matter who he was, you deserved to go on dates and feel loved by your boyfriend. And maybe you wanted to reignite the fire that used to rage between you by being difficult.</p>
<p>He snapped your name and your blood went cold, but you were not going to give him that. If he could refuse you, you could refuse him.</p>
<p>“Pick. It. Up.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>His nostrils flared. “You’re being a brat.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “Isn’t that what you liked best about me, Supreme Leader?” you said, drawling over his title sarcastically.</p>
<p>You were being a little ridiculous, and you knew that. You’d both had long weeks at work and were both tired and irritable, but you really couldn’t help it. Pissing him off gave you a sense of satisfaction that you couldn’t quite explain.</p>
<p>You turned to leave, but the Force, stopped you.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” he asked, voice both angry and tired.</p>
<p>“Out!”</p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as you struggled fruitlessly against the Force.</p>
<p>“Kylo, let go of me, I thought we were passed this shit!” He knew you hated when he used the Force on you if he wasn’t using it for sex.</p>
<p>As if remembering, he unclenched his fist, and you were free. You could tell it was taking all of his effort not to drag you to the bed and fuck you until you were drooling. And under other circumstances, you would have enjoyed that. But you were standing your ground on this. You were more than just Kylo Ren’s fuck buddy—you loved each other for gods’ sake! —and it was time he started treating you better than just some girl he has mind blowing sex with.</p>
<p>Until he realized that, you didn’t want to see him.</p>
<p>He must have felt that too, because this time when you stomped toward the door, he let you leave.</p>
<p>Some part of you wished that he would come after you, but mostly you just wanted some space. Was it stupid and petty to get upset over a small thing like that? Maybe. He was Supreme Leader of the First Order, but you were still dating, and he needed to act like it.</p>
<p>The two of you would make up for it soon. Until then, you were going to get drunk with the Knights and your friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahaha! I bet you all thought that now you're dating Kylo, you wouldn't fight 24/7! Well, I like the sex better when you do, and I genuinely don't know how to write characters that are petty and immature and sassy.</p>
<p>Anyways! Lmk what you all thought and what you'd like to see more of. I'm really just writing out of my ass here. Also, please remember I don't have a beta, so I probably miss silly things.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I like how we communicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, sorry for the long time between updates! I've been travelling a lot and haven't had much time to write, so as an apology, here's some smut. Oh and some more Rey content :)</p><p>I also want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who's been leaving the sweet comments on this and my other Knights books :) I should be updating Kuruk's and Vicrul's fics soon so check those out! </p><p>Also, I made a star wars twitter so I can post degenerate stuff I can't put on my main, so follow me there if you want! @KORsimp</p><p>Hope you all enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you got to the game room, your anger hadn’t subsided one bit. And it must have shown because everyone tensed when you stormed through the door.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with you?” Kuruk whistled out as you stormed past them to the bar, ready to drink yourself into oblivion.</p><p>Your anger fizzled out a bit when you saw the new bartender, staring at you, probably waiting for you to break a bottle or something. Even though that would probably feel nice, you smiled. She was really pretty and carried herself well. She was clearly confident in herself, which she would need to be to hang around with these buffoons.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Boy drama,” you told her, rolling your eyes, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Her eyes flashed behind you for a brief second, but before you could turn to see what she was looking at, she sighed. “Yeah I can relate.”</p><p>A look of confusion passed over her face. Was she interested in one of the Knights? No, there was no way—you would have heard. Right?</p><p>Before you could play detective, Vicrul slid up to the bar, taking the seat beside you. His eyes flicked between you and the bartender. Then he smiled, but it looked strained. “What are you ladies talking about?”</p><p>“Drinks,” you said. Obviously.</p><p>“Boy problems,” she said, a poking tone in her voice.</p><p>He coughed, looking you over. “Is that so?” he asked, strained.</p><p>You gulped. Things had been interesting since your… encounter with Vicrul a few months ago that Kylo very effectively ended. You and Kylo weren’t together yet, and Vicrul was everything Kylo couldn’t give you. Or so you thought.</p><p>You and Kylo had started dating shortly after, but there was a part of you that always wondered…</p><p>Kylo consumed you, body and soul, and there was no universe where you wouldn’t want him until you died, but Vicrul was always there, kind, funny, and protective. He cared about you, like all the Knights did, but sometimes when you entered a room with him, there was a feeling in your chest that could indicate there was something more.</p><p>You shook your head. You were imagining things, of course, and even if you weren’t, nothing could ever happen. Kylo would kill him—or you—and it wasn’t worth it. Plus, you loved Kylo unconditionally.</p><p>“No, no things are fine. Kylo’s just being stubborn,” you told him as the bartender poured him favorite drink, unprompted.</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched. “Which is entirely inclusive to Kylo, right?”</p><p>You snorted. “Yes.”</p><p>“You guys will work things out,” he said. He was smiling, but his knuckles were white around his glass.</p><p>“Right,” you whispered. Even though things were fine between you and Vicrul, it still felt more weird to talk to him about Kylo than anyone else.</p><p>The bartender looked between you two. “What’s your poison?” she asked, expression unreadable as she lined up three shot glasses.</p><p>You grinned, trying to forget the painfully awkward moment. “Anything strong. But you’re going to need more glasses than that.” You turned around, everyone’s eyes still on you. “Come on, shots everyone.”</p><p>Cardo groaned. “Doc, last time you started the night like that, we were all sick the next day.”</p><p>Ap’lek punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t downplay it. You yakked all over the training mat,” he reminded you all, and he took a glass from the table. “Get over here, everyone.”</p><p>He was not someone to be ignored, so everyone, including Victor, Cora, and the new bartender all took a glass. You held yours up and everyone followed suit.</p><p>“What are we drinking to?” Cora asked.</p><p>“To getting drunk as hell.”</p><p>~</p><p>And you all did. The night was a blur, full of laughing, drinking, and generally just having a blast. Much needed too.</p><p>And you definitely didn’t think about Kylo.</p><p>Well, maybe once or twice.</p><p>But by the end of the night, you stumbled to the hospital. You could have slept on one of the couches in the game room—they were really comfortable, and you had done it plenty of times already—but even in your furious state, you didn’t want Kylo to get the wrong idea about you sleeping in the room with them. Not while you two were in a fight.</p><p>“Ugh,” you groaned as you stumbled into an empty room in a part of the hospital no one ever went to. You probably should have put in an IV, but with the way the world was tilting, it probably wasn’t a good idea for you to be handling needles.</p><p>That wasn’t the reason you went to the hospital though. You didn’t want to go back to Kylo’s room, and even though it was unlikely, if he was looking for you at your room, you didn’t want to see him.</p><p>You tucked yourself into the small hospital bed with a bucket beside it just in case. The blanket was too thin and the mattress was too hard, but anything felt comfortable enough when you were drunk.</p><p>Head pounding, you woke up a few hours later.</p><p>“Fuck,” you muttered under your breath as you pushed up into a seated position, world swirling. What a night. Much needed too; it had been forever since you let loose with the Knights and your friends. It just would have been nice if the thought of Kylo wouldn’t have been stuck in the back of your mind.</p><p>You groaned, thinking about what you were going to do for the rest of the day. You were off work, and Kylo had nothing on his schedule for today. You both were planning to lounge around his room and fuck each other silly, but you definitely weren’t going back to apologize. When he wanted to be a better boyfriend (it still felt so weird to call Supreme Leader Kylo Ren your boyfriend), he could come find you.</p><p>What if he didn’t though? Were you willing to end things with him over something this petty? You weren’t sure, and you didn’t want to think about the answer.</p><p>Luckily, there was no one in the halls as you went back to your room, it was still really early. Five minutes into the walk back, you realized you were walking to Kylo’s room on instinct, cursed, then turned around. A few minutes later, you were back at home, taking a much-needed shower. All you wanted was to take a bath, but your room didn’t have one.</p><p>You sure as hell weren’t going back to Kylo’s room to apologize, but maybe you would go back for a bath.</p><p>Just for the bath. Not for him. The tub had five different settings for the jets! You definitely didn’t want to go back for him.</p><p>“Snap out of it,” you hissed to yourself. You were not seeking him out.</p><p>For someone who could read your mind, Kylo was pretty fucking clueless about how it worked.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent napping, gorging yourself on food, napping, reading some new medical articles, napping, and definitely not thinking about Kylo.</p><p>Fuck. You tried everything to stop thinking about him, but you really hated how the two of you left things. You watched movies, read books, even tried meditating like you’d seen him do, but nothing worked.</p><p>There were mixed emotions when a message from Kylo appeared on the holo. ‘Meet me in room 7137. KR.’</p><p>You were glad that he was the one to reach out first, but still angry with him, and honestly, kind of nervous to see him. It was dumb for you to get so upset about such a little thing, but it was important to you.</p><p>Trying to take your time, you smoothed out your hair and changed into a cute dress, but not too cute. You weren’t giving him the satisfaction of knowing you dressed up for him.</p><p>On the way to room 7137, you must have turned around ten times, but in the end, you were curious about his message, but mostly, you missed him, and you hated fighting with him.</p><p>Before the two of you started dating, it seemed like you were constantly fighting—and usually not just with words. But back then, you could lie to yourself and say you didn’t care, or mask your hurt with anger, but now, sometimes it just plain sucked when you fought.</p><p>It was a long walk to the room. The room was on the top floor of the starship, and there had never been a reason to go up there before.</p><p>Kylo was standing outside the door, making eye contact like he knew you were coming, which he did. He looked amazing, as always, but today was different. No capes, no mask (you were happy it was destroyed). He was wearing black on black, of course, but it was different. He had on a black button down, tucked into black slack pants, two things you didn’t even know he had. His saber was hooked at his hip, and you hoped he wouldn’t be using it today.</p><p>You approached him slowly, giving him a terse smile. “I hope you had a good reason for making me go on this hike up here.”</p><p>He ignored the comment, waiting until you were within reach to wrap his arm around your waist and pull you in, but just enough that you were almost touching. He smelled incredible, and you wanted to melt into his chest.</p><p>“You slept in a hospital bed to avoid me?” he asked. You nodded and he chuckled. “No one ever accused you of not being determined, huh?”</p><p>You smiled sheepishly. “The beds there are very comfortable.”</p><p>He shook his head, amused. “Should I plan on you sleeping there for the foreseeable future?”</p><p>A finger trailed down his bicep. You weren’t sure when, but at some point, you had leaned in so your chests were flush against each other. The feeling was intoxicating.</p><p>He leaned down so his lips were an inch from yours. Your lips parted in anticipation, but he held his ground. “Hopefully I can change your mind,” he said, his free hand turning the door knob and spinning you both into the room.</p><p>Turning to take in the surroundings, you gasped. Two walls, and the ceiling, were made of glass, allowing for the most spectacular view in the world. Stars, asteroids, and galaxies flew by, and you could see everything. The stars were reflected off the polished floors, making you feel like you were free floating in outer space. It was so beautiful, it almost felt like a dream.</p><p>Then you noticed the floor. There was a mattress set up a few feet in front of the windows, covered in a silver blanket. Beside it was a bucket of chilled champagne and trays of mouthwatering fruits and chocolates.</p><p>“A date?” you asked, not taking your eyes off the set up. Your heart soared.</p><p>He smiled softly. “Yes. You wanted it, and I should too,” he said, then his expression turned sour when you turned to him. “Which you were very apparent about yesterday.”</p><p>You flushed red at the memory of you throwing chips everywhere and generally just being the dramatic trouble maker you were.</p><p>“I’m not apologizing,” you said stubbornly, which caused the corner of his lips to twitch.</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect it.” He took your hand, leading you to the blanket on the floor. The mattress was very comfortable, and when you were settled, he held out a gorgeous bouquet of pink flowers you hadn’t seen before.</p><p>You took them, bringing them to your face to inhale the intoxicating scent. “Where’d you get the flowers? I know the First Order doesn’t have a florist.”</p><p>He grinned. “I told you, being Supreme Leader has its perks.” He got a faraway look in his eye as he looked over the flowers. “They’re from Chandrila.”</p><p>Slowly, you placed the flowers in your lap. “Your home planet?”</p><p>He nodded. He was silent for a moment before continuing. “We used to have a garden there when my mother was still a senator. These ones were always my favorite.”</p><p>Your heart warmed, so touched that he had gotten you something from his home planet, and something that meant a lot to him. He didn’t talk much about his past, and you didn’t pry, but you were always grateful when he shared with you. You pictured little Kylo running around his mother’s garden, picking the gorgeous flowers and bringing them home for her.</p><p>Your fingers intertwined with his. “They’re beautiful, Kylo. Thank you.”</p><p>He took the flowers and placed them in a vase beside the mattress, then held out a bowl of ripe berries. You tossed one in your mouth and actually moaned when you bit into it. It was delicious.</p><p>After eating the whole bowl, you asked, “How’d you come up with all of this?”</p><p>“The Knights helped,” he said. You smiled in delight. It was hilarious to imagine the seven of them coming up with this and delicately setting up the room, but it filled you with incomparable joy.</p><p>You turned up, leaning back on a hand to stare up at the passing stars. “I’ll have to thank them. This is… absolutely perfect.”</p><p>He leaned over, nipping your ear before whispering in it. “I’m still gonna fuck the shit out of you. But I’m gonna do it after a picnic and under the stars, like the romantic gentleman I am.”</p><p>You giggled, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss. His tongue traced the seam of your lips, and you parted them, deepening the kiss.</p><p>He pulled back. “And I’m still going to spank you until you can’t sit down after the stunt you pulled yesterday, but we can wait until another time,” he promised, rolling over so he was kneeling between your legs. He kissed you fiercely, wasting no time gripping the hem of your dress, only pulling back from the kiss to tear the dress off and toss it across the room.</p><p>When he saw you were wearing nothing under the dress, his eyes darkened. “Someone was a bit eager, weren’t they?” he asked, but he was the one to slam his lips into yours again. In seconds, his shirt was unbuttoned and joining the discarded dress across the room.</p><p>He tugged on your hair, pulling you further into him, and you moaned into his mouth.</p><p>“How about we skip the picnic and you fuck me right now?” you suggested, breathless, kicking off your shoes so that you were completely bare.</p><p>“Mmm, I like that idea.” In an instant, he was on his feet, pulling you and spinning you around so that your front pressed against the glass, the chill of it hardening your nipples. He moved behind you, brushing the hair from your neck as he pressed kisses across your shoulder blades and up the side of your neck.</p><p>The view was gorgeous. You watched as you passed stars, twinkling in their own mesmerizing patterns. It felt like if you reached out, you’d be able to touch them. It was so calming and arousing that it almost brought tears to your eyes.</p><p>“Beautiful,” you muttered.</p><p>His fingers gripped your chin and turned your head slightly to trap you in his gaze. Something flowed between the two of you that felt ethereal, and you leaned back into his chest, needing to be even closer to him.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” he whispered, voice low and full of admiration. The twinkle of the stars reflected in his warm eyes had to be the most incredible thing you’d ever seen.</p><p>“I love you,” you told him, your hand covering his that was now caressing your cheek.</p><p>“I love you too,” he said, opening your palm and pressing a chaste kiss to it. He straightened up behind you, tilting your head so that you were faced out the window again. He sucked your earlobe into his mouth, and you pressed a hand to the window to steady yourself. “Now spread your fucking legs so I can bury my cock in you.”</p><p>Your body hummed in excitement, for once pleased with his abrupt change in mood. “Yes, sir,” you said as you followed his order.</p><p>His fingers trailed down your sides, resting on your outer thighs as he squeezed. “Keep your eyes on the window. I want you to watch yourself come for me.” You nodded excitedly.</p><p>Behind you, he unbuckled his pants. Impatient, and wanting him more than ever, you slid one hand behind you and in his boxers. You gripped his cock, thick and veiny, and pulled it free. It hardened in your grip. You slid your hand up and down his length. It filled you with satisfaction, knowing that you had this effect on him.</p><p>You tightened your grip at the base of his cock, and he sucked in a breath, hips bucking into you from behind. He pulled your hand free, slapping it to the window and holding it there by your wrist as he slowly rocked back and forth, his long length teasing your slick folds.</p><p>“You’re already so fucking wet for me, baby, aren’t you?” he asked, voice dropping an octave.</p><p>You nodded. “Always.”</p><p>The pressure between your lower lips was dizzying—too much and too little as he kept rocking at his steady pace. Your legs were already starting to quiver, but he was strong as ever.</p><p>He bent to your ear, nipping the skin right below it. You watched your eyes lid over, jaw dropping in ecstasy as he pushed his cock a little deeper into your folds, penetrating you, but only barely. He kept rocking, his thick tip barely breaching your folds before pulling out again, rubbing on your front wall. It was pure torture and bliss.</p><p>“Exhilarating, isn’t it?” he whispered. “Seeing how much you want me. All pressed up against the cold glass, desperate for my cock. Knowing any ship could fly by right now and see you and you wouldn’t do a thing to cover yourself?”</p><p>You nodded, too entrapped in euphoria to concoct a coherent thought.</p><p>His hands roamed your body. One trailed to your breast, running a single finger under the bottom curve before cupping the whole thing in his hand. He kneaded and squeezed while you watched his ministrations in the glass in awe. He traced around your areola, bringing your nipple to a painful peak before pinching it between his fingers. You sucked in a gasp when he twisted, sending sharp shocks of pain and pleasure through your whole body. He switched back and forth between your nipples, pinching and pulling while he teased his cock in and out of your clenching cunt. If he continued his assault on your breasts, you were sure you could come right then and there.</p><p>His other hand hooked under your knee, pulling up, exposing your cunt to the chilly air. With the Force, he pulled a table over, resting your foot on the top so that your knee was still hiked up, and he had full access to every part of you.</p><p>If any ships flew by, they’d be able to see you dripping wet for the Supreme Leader, and the thought turned you on even more. Wetness dripped down the leg you were still standing on, showing him just how ready you were. Not that there was ever any doubt.</p><p>One hand still teasing your swollen nipples, the other found its way to your mound, adept fingers tracing your outer lips and pulling your folds apart even more. He positioned his tip just past your entrance, his hand moving it in circles inside of you. You moaned loudly, heart racing.</p><p>“Please, Kylo. I need you,” you pleaded, one hand reaching around his neck to pull him into you. He licked a line up the side of your neck, never stopping his magnificent assault on your breasts or cunt.</p><p>He plunged into you, and you gasped. Your leg started to give out, but one arm wrapped around your body, his hand landing on your lower belly as he pulled you into him, keeping you upright. He rocked his hips, seating himself further and further into your pussy. His hand pressed into your abdomen, as if trying to feel himself moving inside of you.</p><p>He groaned into your neck. “I missed this.”</p><p>You chuckled, but it sounded more like a cry. “Kylo, it’s been less than two days since we fucked.”</p><p>He responded by tightening his grip on you and speeding up the pace. Your fists clenched against the glass as he filled every inch of you.</p><p>“Two days too long.” Another hard thrust that stole your breath. His hands gripped your waist, pulling you up and down on his dick. He fucked you like he hadn’t seen you in a year, not just two days. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss him too. He knew it, and he didn’t even need to read your mind to know it. You loved him, and if the rocky start to the relationship had taught you anything was that nothing could keep you two apart. No amount of yelling or fighting, or even threatening with a lightsaber, would make you want to leave him.</p><p>“Mm, Kylo, harder,” you mumbled incoherently, all thoughts driven by your cunt now instead of your brain.</p><p>He obliged you, pounding into you. Wet, nasty, delicious sound echoed through the room, turning you on even more. His pace was brutal, and you loved every second of it.</p><p>“You’re so fucking—fuck-” One of his hands slammed against the window in a fist. “-tight, good gods, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned, and the sound was the best thing you’d heard in days.</p><p>He slid one hand past your stomach and to your clit, rubbing light circles around it. Your eyes rolled back, your head fell back onto his shoulder, and you tried to rock onto his finger, but his hand flew to your jaw, gripping it hard.</p><p>He tilted your head so you were staring at him through the reflection in the glass. His gorgeous hair was wild, one adorable strand hanging down his forehead, but his gaze was anything but cute.</p><p>“Watch yourself in the window. Do not look away,” he growled in your ear, and your gaze snapped back to your own eyes. You didn’t know what would happen if you looked away, and his tone made you not want to find out.</p><p>His fingers found your clit again as he sped up his pace. You kept your eyes trained on yourself, and the whole thing was so erotic, you were nearing the edge quickly. Your legs started to shake, and your hands reached back to grip his ass, trying to pull him deeper inside of you. His muscles felt delicious in your hands, flexing as he pounded into you.</p><p>He bent down and licked his way up and down your sweaty neck. Heat pooled in your lower belly, hotter and hotter until it felt like you would melt the glass. You watched yourself moaning in pleasure in the reflection. Your face twisted into an expression of pure ecstasy. His fingers on your clit were drawing heavenly shapes into you, and his cock twitched inside of you, thrusts getting erratic and wild. He bit down on the flesh between your neck and shoulder, and you screamed ass you came, nails digging into his perfect ass.</p><p>Your walls tightened in waves around him, and his orgasm quickly followed yours. His cum shot into you, and he kept fucking you, drawing out your orgasm and pushing your combined juices out and down your leg. You moaned, forehead falling forward into the cool glass.</p><p>His thrusts slowed, but he stayed seated inside of you. You were still standing on just one leg, and as the adrenaline left your body, your leg shook then gave out. You fell back into his broad chest, and he wrapped his arm around you and fell back with you, using the Force to slowly and effortlessly float you down onto the comfortable mattress on the floor behind you.</p><p>You tried to catch your breath while staring at the passing stars. Your head laid on his hard chest, and one hand released you to stroke your hair. You were practically humming in delight, high off your orgasm. It was quick and rough and nasty, just how you liked it.</p><p>Finally, your breathing returned to normal. Your hand slid over his, intertwining with his fingers that were still tracing shapes into the tender skin on your abdomen.</p><p>You rolled off of him and onto your side, using him as a pillow. “We’re still not very good at communicating, are we?” you asked shyly against his chest.</p><p>He chuckled lightly. “No, but I like how we communicate.”</p><p>You nuzzled deeper into him, smiling into his skin. “I don’t want to ever fight again.”</p><p>He breathed out an amused laugh. “You’ll change your mind in a few hours.”</p><p>You pulled back to smirk at him. “Maybe. But only because it makes the sex that much better.”</p><p>Placing a hand softly on your cheek, he leaned in, stopping a millimeter from your lips. “At least I know things will always be interesting with you.” Smiling, you leaned into his lips. The kiss was tender, an apology from you both, and a ‘thank you’. Suddenly thirsty, you rolled to the edge of the mattress, pouring two glasses of champagne.</p><p>Behind you, Kylo shot up so he was sitting, shaking the mattress. His arm extended, and his saber flew into his hand, instantly ignited and pointed at a wall. You jumped, terrified. Things were going so well and he wanted to bring out his fucking lightsaber?</p><p>With his eyes still trained on the wall, you realized that you weren’t his target.</p><p>“Rey, what are you doing here?...”</p><p>He groaned, lowering the saber a bit as he pulled the blanket over his naked lower half. “I’m the pervert, Rey? You’re the one who keeps popping up every time I’m naked!...”</p><p>“No I didn’t do this on purpose…”</p><p>“I’m not happy about it either, trust me…”</p><p>You relaxed once you realized it was just another Force bond with Rey. It was still really weird to watch them, but really cool also. As interesting as they were, you’d hoped there was a way for him to control them so they didn’t happen at such inconvenient times.</p><p>He shook his head, frustrated, listening to her on the other end. “Fine, fine, yeah, we’ll figure it out soon, but can you please leave me alone right now?...”</p><p>He groaned. “I don’t know. Turn around or something…”</p><p>“Turn around, Rey! Unless you want to watch me have sex with your little accomplice…”</p><p>His mouth fell open. “No that was not an invitation!...”</p><p>You giggled, and he looked uncomfortably between the two of you, angry and embarrassed.</p><p>With a scream of frustration, he threw his saber in her direction. It clanked off the wall harmlessly and dropped to the floor. By the way his shoulders relaxed, you knew she was gone.</p><p>You sat behind him on the mattress, lovingly stroking his hair. “Why are you so mean to her? You should be asking her to join you,” you told him.</p><p>His eyes turned dark. “I did.”</p><p>Your brows pinched in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“When we killed Snoke… I asked her to join me. I wanted to bring a new order to the galaxy,” he told you, voice full of emotion.</p><p>You kept brushing through his hair, feeling sorry for him. He didn’t put himself out there like that for many people. Being rejected must have hurt.</p><p>“Why don’t you just ask again?”</p><p>He turned and looked at you in surprise.</p><p>You shrugged and continued. “She probably was feeling a lot of emotions then. You’d kidnapped her, had crazy Force bonds with her, said you were going to kill her mentor, then killed Snoke for her. It’s a lot to work through, and she’s probably confused.” You smiled, running a hand down his naked chest. “You and I used to have ups and downs like that, remember?”</p><p>He smiled, rolling his eyes. “Of course I do.”</p><p>“And what did we do to get passed them?”</p><p>He frowned. “Have a bunch of sex?”</p><p>You laughed, slapping his chest. “No! Well yes, but don’t do that with Rey. Or do, as long as I can too…” He looked at you, wide eyed. “But we talked. After everything, we talked, stopped second guessing each other’s words and motives. If you want her to join you so you can explore whatever it is the Force wants you to do together, just talk to her about it. Tell her how you feel. She’ll come around eventually.”</p><p>He was silent for a breath. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Of course,” you said, then kissed his shoulder. “Oh, and tell her you’re sorry for kidnapping her and strapping her to the interrogation table. People generally don’t like when you do that.”</p><p>He smirked, an idea shining brightly in his eyes. “Would you like it?” he asked, voice low.</p><p>You stared at him through lidded lashes. “Yes, I think I would.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that for our next date.”</p><p>Chuckling, you rolled on top of him, straddling him. “Okay, but I want dinner first.”</p><p>“Deal,” he said before pulling your lips down to his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We figured he’d given you enough of his bodily fluids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, sorry for the long wait! Stuff with school and everything has been so crazy, but I have a lot more free time now so I should be posting more regularly! Enjoy this Knight fluff :) short chapter but it has a lot that will be important later! </p><p>Thanks again to anyone still reading this. And check out my Knight fics! I'll be updating Kuruk and Vicrul's soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, hey, doc!” Trudgen grinned as you walked into their game room lounge on their ship. First Order bases had gotten blown up too many times recently, so they decided to make one in the ship, The Night Buzzard.</p><p>The other Knights murmured greetings. You plopped down on the couch in the middle of the room, where the Knights were circled around a poker table. The cards were all face down; they hadn’t started yet.</p><p>Kuruk nodded at Ushar, then looked at you. Vicrul, Trudgen, and Cardo watched. As expected, Ap’lek just rolled his eyes at you. Your brows pinched.</p><p>“What are you all being so suspicious about?”</p><p>Cardo grinned. “Give it to her,” he told Ushar.</p><p>“Give what to me?” Whatever it was probably wasn’t good, especially considering the mischievous glint in their eyes.</p><p>Ushar pulled something out from his pocket, handing it over to you. Turning it over in your hands and inspecting it, you frowned.</p><p>“A jewelry box?” They nodded for you to open it, but you were weary. The Knights weren’t exactly the gift giving type, and they definitely weren’t the jewelry giving type.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you pulled the little black box open. It was a necklace. There was a beautiful silver chain, dangling from it was a small glass vial of…</p><p>“Blood?”</p><p>They nodded. “It’s ours.” Cardo said.</p><p>“Get it?” Vicrul grinned. “Because you’re a doctor.”</p><p>Cheeks tight, you nodded once. “Yeah, I get it.” They each kept their eyes on you, waiting. Your mouth fell into an ‘O’. “You want me to wear it.”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“That’s kind of the point of a necklace.”</p><p>What began as horror and confusion at the gift, quickly turned to thanks and love. Weird and creepy as wearing the necklace around would be, your heart swelled, warming for these big idiots. And as misguided as it was, it was probably the sweetest thing they’d done for you since you met.</p><p>You snapped the necklace around your neck, pushing your hair back for them to see. “How’s it look?” The vial fell inches above your collar bone, the red a nice contrast to your skin. It seemed to hum against your skin, warmth radiating from it.</p><p>“Looks great, as expected.”</p><p>You frowned, thinking. “I don’t have anything for you guys.”</p><p>They smiled. “You’ve fixed us up enough.”</p><p>“That’s true. You all would probably be dead without me.” Based on the number of times you’d stitched them up, it might be factual. Not because their wounds were fatal, but because they would have refused to treat them, potentially making them die of infection. And stubbornness.</p><p>“Hey, I wouldn’t go that far,” Kuruk pouted.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” you put your hands up in defense. “Sure.” You looked around the table, at each of the six men you’d somehow learned to care about, even if they were emotionless brutes. But after getting to know them, the rumors about the deadly Knights of Ren proved false (at least regarding you), and the gift they’d brought you confirmed that. They cared about you too. “Thank you, boys.”</p><p>“So you’ll wear it?”</p><p>“Of course. But it’s definitely not allowed in surgery. You looked down at it, the charm growing more pleasing as you looked at it. “What if it breaks?”</p><p>“It won’t,” Ap’lek said confidently. “It’s made of Artusian crystal.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped. “That’s the most expensive crystal in the galaxy besides kybers.” And the most in tune with the Force. “How the hell did you all get a hold of some?”</p><p>They shared looks, chuckling too themselves. “It was really tough. You probably don’t want to know, but when we raided-”</p><p>“Don’t wanna know!” you shot them a glare. “I don’t want to know the blood spilled for you to get this.” You looked down at the vial, snickering. “Okay, poor choice of words. Wait. Speaking of blood, how did you all get the blood for this.”</p><p>“Oh, easy.” They each lifter a hand, and you expected them to show you a prick on the finger. But never ones to do as expected, they showed you a small red slice against each of their wrists.</p><p>Your jaw dropped. “You idiots slit your wrists to fill a vial that doesn’t even hold an ounce of blood?” Your voice was almost at a yell. How the hell did they survive this long?</p><p>They were taken aback, with varying looks on their faces; embarrassment, indifference, amusement. Typical.</p><p>“We had to get the blood out somehow,” Cardo said.</p><p>“And you didn’t just think to prick your fingers?”</p><p>They were silent, glancing around the table at each other.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t think of that,” they admitted.</p><p>You sighed. “I can’t believe you imbeciles.”</p><p>Trudgen nudged your shoulder playfully. “See, doc, that’s what the present was for. We need you.”</p><p>He was being patronizing, but you couldn’t stay mad at them for long.</p><p>“You all didn’t think to just buy me a regular necklace?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t think of that,” they repeated. You shook your head in disbelief, but you were smiling.</p><p>“I guess this is more representative of our relationship anyway,” you admitted. They’d never admit it out loud, but this meant they wanted you to always have a part of them.</p><p>It was still weird as fuck, but it was sweet.</p><p>You wondered what Kylo would think of them getting you jewelry before he did.</p><p>“Is Kylo’s blood in here too?”</p><p>Ushar sniggered. “We figured he’d given you enough of his bodily fluids already.”</p><p>Your cheeks reddened, ears hot. “Asshole!” you screamed. You threw a pillow at him, but of course he swatted it away, grinning even harder as the Knights laughed around you. You folded your arms over your chest. “Remind me why I hang out with you all again.”</p><p>“You love us,” Vicrul insisted.</p><p>You didn’t deny it. “And it was, and still is, my job.” You all shared warm looks—even Ap’lek, which was still a little bit surprising—and you smiled. “Thank you for the necklace.”</p><p>But after a few more seconds, they were clearly uncomfortable with the levels of feelings and emotions in the group. Honestly, it kind of felt like you could physically sense it too, their love for you but reluctance to admit it. Maybe it was the fact they’d given you a real gift (you didn’t count the set of knives they’d given you for your birthday. ‘For surgery or stabbing people to death’, they’d told you), but you felt truly closer to them.</p><p>Trudgen waved towards the table, breaking the silence. “Want to join? We can deal you in.”</p><p>You scoffed. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass on playing strategy games against six Force sensitive people.”  They snickered and started the game.</p><p>A few hours, and a few beers later, you were getting tired and thinking about going to bed. You decided definitively that you were going to when they all started yelling over the game, accusing the others of cheating. They all did cheated, so you never understood why they all got mad about it. No one ever really won game nights when the Knights played poker.</p><p>So, you stumbled back to Kylo’s room, ready to peel off your clothing and jump his bones. Your mouth watered thinking about it.</p><p>“Fuck,” you whispered, nearing the door. You’d forgotten your key card. You hoped Kylo was awake, because you hated waking him up to let you in. But most times, he waits for you to come back before falling asleep. You lifted your hand to knock, but the door flew open.</p><p>For the first time ever, Kylo wasn’t greeting you at the door… Because it had opened on its own… Without a key? That had never happened before. It opened for him and your keycard and the Knights and that was it. You shrugged, walking through the door.</p><p>Kylo was lounging in the living room area. When he saw you, his brows knitted. “How’d you get in?”</p><p>“The door opened.”</p><p>“But you left your key card here.” He held it up for you to see.</p><p>You glanced at it for a second. “I dunno. Does it matter? I’m horny,” you admitted.</p><p>“And tipsy,” he added, the corner of his lips twitching.</p><p>“Yes I am,” you said, sauntering over to him. “Supreme Leader,” you added in a sultry tone.</p><p>You could see his eyes darkening instantly with lust at his title coming from your mouth. It always had that effect on him, basically a guaranteed boner.</p><p>He stood, looking absolutely sinful as he stalked towards you, crossing the room in no time. His hands wasted no time wrapping around the small of your back and pulling you into him. You stretched on your tiptoes to kiss him, and he leaned to meet it. But at the last second, he pulled back. You pouted as one hand came up between the two of you. Kylo snatched the vial of blood between his index finger and thumb, rolling it over and inspecting it. “Is this what I think it is?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, amused. “Yep.”</p><p>“Their blood?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“On a necklace?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He frowned. “Why are they buying you jewelry?”</p><p>You swatted his hand away playfully. “Well you haven’t done it yet. Someone had to.” You skirted around him to the fridge. Kylo preferred having droids deliver his meals and snack when he wanted them, but you’d started to stash food there for when you were tipsy and had the munchies.</p><p>You came back, plopping grapes in your mouth, smile falling when you saw his expression.</p><p>“I was just kidding, Kylo. You don’t need to buy me jewelry.” But his expression didn’t soften. Putting down the grapes and walking towards him, you caught his gaze. “Kylo, I was joking. You know that right?”</p><p>You laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat in time with yours. As if snapping out of a trance, his face softening. “I will. Once all this with the Resistance is over and I can take an actual break. We’ll go to every planet you can think of, and I’ll buy you everything.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” More tired than you’d realized, you set your head onto his broad chest.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed. You’re exhausted.”</p><p>You shook your head, denying it, but your lids were already closing. He leaned forward, one arm curling under your knees to lift you, the other cradling you into his chest. He was warm. Safe. Your home. It felt like your soul was reaching out for his, and his was reaching back, intertwining in a nebula of emotions, memories, and need. In that moment, it felt like you were every and nothing. Creator yet insignificant in the grand scheme of things. It was a bond you could only dream about, but one that consumed you. A bond that used every atom in your body. Now and forever, no matter how far, you and Kylo Ren were connected.</p><p>Gently, he placed you on your side of the bed. He peeled off your uncomfortable jeans and shirt, knowing that’s how you wanted to sleep, and tucked you into bed. Once on his side, he pressed a feather light kiss to your temple. Half unconscious, your body responded, sliding towards him like he was a magnet and you were steel. He wrapped one arm around you, pulling you in closer to him, and you fell asleep, completely and utterly content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Knights might like your lack of a filter, but I don’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up, Kylo was already in the kitchen, pouring coffee while reading updates on his holo. You sat up, stretching, and appreciating how attractive he looked in his black sweatpants and tee shirt. You didn’t think you could ever get bored of seeing him in that.</p>
<p>He looked over, flicked his fingers, and your robe was flying from the closet into your hand. You wrapped it around yourself, covering the fact that you were just in your bra and panties.</p>
<p>“Morning,” you said, walking and grabbing the last of the coffee.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” He took a seat at the table. “What time do you go into work today? I can order breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Not for a couple more hours. It’s fine though, I can grab something from the cafeteria.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “You know I hate it when you eat there. It’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, sitting across from him. “Not all of us grew up an <em>actual</em> prince.” His eyes darkened at that, jaw clenching. Sometimes you wondered why he told you anything about his past if he didn’t want you talking about it. You sighed. “Besides, I just got off a resident’s salary. Mushy oatmeal used to be all I could afford.”</p>
<p>He looked at you for a moment, contemplating, then looked back at his holo, pressing a few buttons. “I’ll order us something.”</p>
<p>You knew better than to protest. And anything served to Kylo was ten times better than anything you could get from the cafeteria. After a few minutes, a droid showed up, serving more food than you could eat in a day, much less in one meal. Kylo always did that, but you never complained. He still had trouble showing affection sometimes, so he tried to do it in simple ways, taking care of you in the few ways he knew how.</p>
<p>Plucking up a berry and tossing it into your mouth, you smiled as he refilled your coffee mug.</p>
<p>“It’s still funny to me sometimes,” you said. He lifted a brow, waiting for you to elaborate. “Sitting here, eating breakfast with the Supreme Leader while he’s in his pajamas.”</p>
<p>He let out a snort. “You’ve been doing it for months now. Would you prefer me to wear my leather and cowl before 8 am?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” You rolled your eyes playfully. “But you know what I mean. Especially considering how we started.”</p>
<p>Kylo gave you a soft smile. “You mean me threatening you with treason?”</p>
<p>Chuckling, you nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“It was well deserved.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. You were an ass though.” You sighed. “I’m glad you didn’t go through with it.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” he said smiling. His gaze trailed down to your chest. He nodded his head slightly to the side, and your robe suddenly fell open down the front, leaving your bra completely visible to him.</p>
<p>“Kylo!” you squealed, but did nothing to cover up. “I’m trying to have a sappy conversation.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Who said we can’t do both?”</p>
<p>Your body hummed in anticipation. You did have a couple hours before work. He nodded once more, and the robe fell down your shoulders. You were reaching to pull it all the way off when all of a sudden, Kylo’s whole body tensed. You knew what was going on before he said it.</p>
<p>“Rey?” you asked.</p>
<p>He nodded, turning to a random point in the room where she must have appeared.</p>
<p>“Remember what I said! Be nice to her,” you hissed from across the table, pulling your robe back up and tying it snuggly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Rey…” Okay, he was being more civil than usual.</p>
<p>“Yeah, me either…”</p>
<p>“Well if I knew how to stop it, I would…"</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s here too…”</p>
<p>He threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t know why it only happens when she’s here now!”</p>
<p>He turned to you. “Rey says hi.”</p>
<p>You smiled, happy that they were being polite—at least for them. They’d gone through a lot together, some good, some bad, but you really hoped they could work things out. They were the last two powerful Force users that they knew of, and you knew they could both use a friend in the Force.</p>
<p>And honestly, you thought that she could be one of the few other people besides you that would be able to get through the walls Kylo put around himself. They obviously had a very important and intense connection. If they just sat down together in the same room, you were sure they could work things out and be good friends.</p>
<p>You knew he cared about her—to some extent at least. He’d begged her to let him teach her they ways of the Force—even though she seemed to be doing okay on her own. He’d killed Snoke for her, and you were happy he did. Even though you’d only had a little bit of time with Rey, you really cared about her. And you were happy he killed Snoke so he wouldn’t have anyone to answer to anymore.</p>
<p>After that, you thought they’d stop their fighting, but it was like a roller coaster; good one second then rough the next.</p>
<p>As if they were trying to prove your point, Kylo started yelling. “Rey, you fucking sliced my face in half! I’m not apologizing for not coming back to the Resistance,” he spat at her, pointing to the scar she’d given him so many months ago.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what my mother said! She’s a bitch…”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. Just another one of their Force bonds. Sometimes you wished you could see her and hear everything. He told you everything, but you still would have liked to see that she was okay. Maybe you could calm them down from their fights if you could talk to them both.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at the wall where she must have been standing. “Really? You’re bringing Luke into this…” Whatever she said was annoying him.</p>
<p>“Well you weren’t so innocent attacking him when you found out he tried to kill me at Jedi Academy…”</p>
<p>Your eyebrows knit. “Your uncle tried to kill you at Jedi Academy?”</p>
<p>He shot you a quick glance. “Yes. He failed.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” you said, rolling your eyes.</p>
<p>His fists clenched white as he listened to her through the bond.</p>
<p>“Rey, would you please stop calling me a monster, it’s getting old…”</p>
<p>His voice was rising. “I don’t have to apologize about Han Solo! He wasn’t your father!...”</p>
<p>“Oh did she?...”</p>
<p>His fist slammed down on the table. “Well, now you have my mother too!...”</p>
<p>Kylo’s anger was tangible as he glared at Rey through the bond. “You were the one who-”</p>
<p>“Ah, shut up, shut up, shut UP!” you screamed. “You two are going to make me rip my fucking hair out!”</p>
<p>Kylo’s mouth was zipped shut. Then he turned back to the wall and his jaw dropped. He was completely still for a minute, a look of disbelief on his face. “You can hear her?” he asked Rey.</p>
<p>He looked at you with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“She can hear me?” you repeated, and he nodded. They didn’t understand much about the Force bond, but in every instance before this, they could only hear and see each other, nothing else. Something was changing.</p>
<p>“Rey, keep talking. I want to see if she can hear you too,” he commanded.</p>
<p>You tried, concentrating and trying to hear her voice, but it was silent. “Nothing,” you said, and he frowned. “How can she hear me?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” He stroked his chin, thoughtful. “Maybe…” His eyes glinted. He held his hand out to you. “Come here. I have an idea.” You gripped his hand while he pushed his chair out from the table, then pulled you into his lap.</p>
<p>“What are you-” you asked as he pulled your back against his chest and settled his arms around your waist, one hand slipping through the folds to land on your stomach. His skin was cold, but you leaned into it.</p>
<p>“Maybe if you’re touching me, you two will be able to see each other.”</p>
<p>“Where is she?” you asked, and he pointed to the empty space in front of you. “Okay, both of you concentrate. Try to reach to each other through the Force.”</p>
<p>You sighed, turning back to face him, but he directed your gaze back to the spot where Rey should be.</p>
<p>“This isn’t going to work. I don’t have the Force, dumbass,” you said, but when you turned, you gasped. Surely enough, just feet in front of you, stood Rey. “What the fuck…”</p>
<p>She was dressed in grey, the style much like her old white outfit, but the color suited her. Her hair was down, and she was smiling at you. She looked beautiful.</p>
<p>“Rey?” you asked, almost unable to believe what you were seeing.</p>
<p>“Hi. It’s good to see you,” she said.</p>
<p>You clapped your hands in excitement. “Wow, this is so fucking cool!”</p>
<p>She chuckled lightly, taking you in. “I guess it is, huh?”</p>
<p>You folded your arms over your chest, looking between the two of them. “You two have this super cool connection, and all you do is use it to fight?”</p>
<p>They both shifted uncomfortably. “Well, not always,” Rey said. “While I was training with Luke, we used to talk sometimes.”</p>
<p>Kylo breathed an unamused laugh into your hair. “You tried to shoot me through it.”</p>
<p>She held her arms up in defense. “That was one time!”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. “You two need to start getting along. Fighting isn’t good for either of you. Some good has to come out of this bond.”</p>
<p>Rey sighed, shoulders slumping. “You’re right. I’d be willing to try.”</p>
<p>You turned back to Kylo, giving him an expectant look. “And you?”</p>
<p>“Do I have a choice?” he deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Nope.” You smiled sweetly. “You two will get along great, I can already tell.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” Rey grumbled, but you ignored it.</p>
<p>You had a thought. “Can you two touch through this?”</p>
<p>Rey’s cheeks reddened. “We did once. Months ago, when I was on Ahch-to. We haven’t tried since then.”</p>
<p>“Do you think…”</p>
<p>Slowly, you outstretched your arm, fingers reaching out towards her. Kylo held his breath behind you as she took a step forward. You met her eyes, both your heart rates thrumming in anticipation. She was just inches away. You braced yourself, expecting nothing.</p>
<p>When her finger tips touched yours, a jolt of electricity flashed through your whole body. It felt like lightning. You spazzed, pulling back and accidentally elbowing Kylo in the ribs.</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath, but his fingers found your cheeks, and he brought your gaze to his.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was just…” you turned back to Rey. “Really intense.”</p>
<p>She was flipping her hand over in her view, studying it before meeting your eyes. She rubbed her thumb against the pads of her fingers.</p>
<p>“You felt it too?” you asked.</p>
<p>She nodded. You held your hand back out, palm up. She slipped her hand into it. Nothing. No spark like last time, just the warm comfort from her skin on yours.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>She stared down at your interlocked hands. “I don’t know.” Her thumbs rubbed circles into the back of your hand. You couldn’t believe it. Stuff like that should be impossible. She smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>Now the three of you were even more intrigued by the bond and what it meant. Was it something that could be taught to anyone? Could non-Force users do it too? What more could you do with it?</p>
<p>“Rey, I think you should come-” but before you could suggest meeting up with her, her image faded until she disappeared. You looked down at your hand, now cold without her touch.</p>
<p>“I was going to tell her she should come here so we could figure out your bond,” you told Kylo, still watching your hand. Had you imagined it? “I think-”</p>
<p>He shifted his hips into your ass, and your eyes widened, cutting off your sentence.</p>
<p>“Do you seriously have a boner right now?” you asked him, turning around to gawk at him.</p>
<p>He shrugged as he kept slowly humping up into you. “It was hot watching you use the Force.”</p>
<p>You exhaled sharply. “I wasn’t using the Force.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “What, I can’t get turned on by you anymore?”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, but you weren’t annoyed. “You’re insatiable.”</p>
<p>His hand slipped between your legs, fingers rubbing your folds through your panties that were already wet.</p>
<p>He grinned into your neck, nipping at the flesh there. “Apparently I’m not the only one.” Before you could respond, his nimble fingers slipped under your panties, two fingers pushing inside you with little resistance. You gasped, hands clutching his thighs as you rolled into him, slowly fucking yourself on his fingers.</p>
<p>You moaned, head lulling back onto his shoulder. “Kylo, we need to talk about Rey.”</p>
<p>He gave you a particularly forceful bite on your shoulder. “Later,” he said, fingers curling upwards inside of you while the other stroked your inner thighs. The roughness of his fingers in you in contrast with the light touches on your leg were making you dizzy with need.</p>
<p>He opened his legs more, in turn opening yours and exposing you to the cold air. In response, your cunt clenched down on his fingers. His breath got stuck in his throat, and he added another finger.</p>
<p>His other hand untied your robe. Painfully slowly, he peeled the fabric down your shoulder, his touch bringing goosebumps to your flesh. Lifting you shortly, he tore the robe off, flinging it somewhere across the room. His lips continued their assault on your neck, trying to devour you. He was making very visible marks, but you couldn’t have formed the words to stop him even if you wanted to.</p>
<p>This was what you wanted to wake up to every day.</p>
<p>One hand reached back and tangled in his hair, pulling him further into you. This earned you a rough bite, his teeth clenching down on your pulse point. His grunted, hips jerking up into your ass as he sped up his fingers still inside of you, stretching you wide. Your slick was dripping down his hands and onto his pants.</p>
<p>Your other hand reached down, two fingers ghosting your clit through the fabric of your panties. The response was immediate, your cunt pulsing around his fingers. The fingers in you halted, and his other hand tore yours away from the spot you needed so desperately to touch.</p>
<p>You whined, and he gave you a sharp slap to your inner thigh, making you buck up into his hand.</p>
<p>“Only I get to do that,” he grumbled into your shoulder. “Understood?”</p>
<p>Wincing, you nodded. Heat was building in your belly, a wild fire threatening to burn you both if it wasn’t extinguished with your building orgasm. “Please.”</p>
<p>He grinned, his cock tenting under you. You both needed release, but somehow, as always, he had complete and total control over his body. And yours.</p>
<p>His other hand trailed up your stomach and over your breast, squeezing and rolling it in his huge hand. His fingers inside of you scissored open, and you were writhing on his lap, tilting your hips down in a desperate—and unsuccessful—attempt to put pressure on your throbbing clit.</p>
<p>You couldn’t touch yourself, far too afraid of the consequences and not wanting to risk him edging you, denying you release and leaving you mewling for his cock all day, so your hands gripped his strong thighs, loving the way they flexed under your touch as he rolled his hips up into you as you tried to pull yourself further down onto him.</p>
<p>“You want my cock?” he asked. The hand on your breast slid up and twisted in your hair, cranking your neck back so that you were staring up at him, pleading with your eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes,” you whispered. His hand tightened in your hair. He was losing his control too, nearly bucking you off his lap.</p>
<p>He grunted in your ear, hot breath tickling your neck. “Then turn around and ride my fucking dick.”</p>
<p>You didn’t have to be told twice. On wobbling legs, you stood, turning to face him. He’d already pulled out his cock, and was pumping it with his fist. The tip was red and swollen, glistening with precum. You licked your lips, hungry for something other than eggs and bacon.</p>
<p>You tried to kneel down, mouth watering at the thought of his cock buried in your throat, but his free hand latched around your neck.</p>
<p>“No, I need to feel you cum on my cock.” He tugged you forward, pulling you so you had one foot on either side of him, legs straining while you stood over him. One hand still on your throat, only pressing deeply enough for you to know to obey him, his other hand dropped between your thighs. One finger dipped in your folds. Your walls clenched around him, and his eyes rolled back. “I love your fucking pussy,” he choked out before pulling you onto him. Your hand wrapped around his erection, and he sucked in a breath, cheeks flushing red, cock twitching in your grip.</p>
<p>You slid down onto him, both of you gasping as he seated himself inside of you. His hand around your throat tightened, fingers depressing your arteries until you were light headed and the only thing you could feel was him inside of you, filling you up, stretching you out.</p>
<p>He looked down at you, dark eyes taking you in, watching you taking his dick to the hilt. “Ride me,” he growled, and you promptly obeyed. Thighs squeezing around him, you lifted yourself up and down slowly until you were ready for him, your wetness spilling out of you. When you’d both adjusted, he lifted you with one hand, making you pick up your pace.</p>
<p>You gasped as he tilted his hips up, rubbing your front wall with every thrust. You gripped his hard shoulders, using them as leverage to slam yourself down onto him. In seconds, you both were moaning. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, flushed cheeks, wild hair—he looked like a god as he fucked up into you, leaving you shaking. His fingers tightened again, and you gasped, vision going blurry. He was an animal, you were his prey, and you were more than happy to give your body over to him. You clamped down on him, and he mewled, hips pounding up into yours, rubbing your inner walls in a way that shot lightening through your thighs.</p>
<p>Pressure built in your belly, amplified by the lack of blood going to your brain. “Oh, Kylo, I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it-” he warned, but one particularly hard thrust had your walls tightening around him, gripping him as your orgasm ripped through you. Your vision blacked out, and your knees buckled. You fell into his chest, and he squeezed your neck as your release triggered his, greedily sucking his cum into you as he fucked it back out, coating you both in it.</p>
<p>You both caught your breath, his hands releasing your neck and hips, wrapping his arms around your back instead, pulling you tight into him. His dick still twitched inside of you, and he groaned.</p>
<p>Nuzzling your cheek into his chest, you shuddered. “Sorry, I couldn’t hold it off.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, breathless. “It felt so good, I can’t even be mad about it.”</p>
<p>When your breathing returned to normal, you placed your hands on his chest, pushing back to stare at him. One hand trailed over his hairline, pushing his thick curls out of his face. You softly pressed your lips to his, and he responded, hands trailing down to your hips. His tongue prodded your lips, and you granted him access. When he sucked your bottom lip in his teeth, scraping the skin, you moaned, hips rolling on instinct into his.</p>
<p>He gasped, hands steeling your hips in place as his dick throbbed in you. “You need to get off of my lap before I fuck you again.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly good motivation to make me get off.”</p>
<p>He smirked, but pushed you off of him. You stood, legs still shaky from your orgasm. With one last peck, you went to the bedroom to get dressed. Tugging on clean underwear—they never seemed to stay clean for long—you looked back at Kylo. He had already tucked himself back into his pants, not that they were clean either. There was a very visible patch of wetness over his crotch. Your cunt clenched at the thought of you riding him. You turned away, focusing on getting dressed.</p>
<p>“Kylo, we need to talk about Rey.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Why? We were perfectly civil today.”</p>
<p>You frowned at him as he laid back on the bed, arms behind his bed as he watched you tug on your scrubs. “We need to figure out what the bond means. What you can do with it. Why I can see her…” you walked towards the bed, “… and why her. Why Rey?”</p>
<p>He reached out and grabbed your hand, rubbing his thumb over your skin. You relaxed into his touch. “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t even a little bit curious?”</p>
<p>His thumb stopped, and he looked up at you. “Of course, I am. But I don’t have time to figure this out right now. I have to focus on finding and crushing the Resistance.”</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on. You two are the two most powerful Force users in the world. You don’t want to know why the Force connected you?”</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment, taking in your words. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>His lips tightened. “I’ll try to look into it.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Great. Invite her here.” He looked at you like you were crazy. “What?”</p>
<p>“The first time she was here, she was a prisoner. The second time, we both almost got killed. I hardly think she’d accept an invitation here.”</p>
<p>“So, let’s go to her?”</p>
<p>He chuckled humorlessly. “I’m not going anywhere near there. My mother-” He shook his head, banishing the thought. “Never mind. But that won’t work either.”</p>
<p>“So, meet somewhere else. Somewhere neutral. Rey’s a smart and curious girl. I bet she wants to figure out the bond as much as you do.” He didn’t answer, just watched you lean towards the nightstand and pull on the necklace that the Knights had given you. “Besides, Rey is in the Resistance. If you’re trying to take them down, she could be your best lead.”</p>
<p>He grunted. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am. I really don’t know how you got along before me. You’re pretty dumb sometimes.”</p>
<p>His gaze darkened, and his fingers gripped your jaw. He tugged your face down so you were inches apart. His hot breath covered your face. “The Knights might like your lack of a filter, but I don’t.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, trying to pull away, but his fingers tightened. You whimpered. “Kylo, I’m just joking. Get over yourself.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed, but let you pull away from him. “Watch yourself.”</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you pulled on your white coat. “You know that’s not my thing.” And before he could respond, or pull you back into bed, you were prancing out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I was so hoping you’d say something stupid like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Cora were in the scrub room, getting ready for another surgery.</p>
<p>“You’d think for a military that hasn’t actually had any battles in months, these guys wouldn’t be getting hurt so much,” she said, turning on the sink.</p>
<p>You huffed. “Right? I don’t know how they manage to tear this many ligaments.”</p>
<p>She chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining. I could use the money.”</p>
<p>“And things would be really boring for us without them.” You began washing your hands, looking up at the scans on the wall.</p>
<p>She gave you a pointed look. “Apparently the Knights have been keeping you plenty busy with their life-threatening injuries,” she said, sarcastic.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, but were smiling. “Brats, I swear,” you mumbled, remember all the injuries they’d faked when you went too many days without seeing them. You stared at her. “Cardo admitted they did it on purpose?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. But you didn’t notice them getting hurt in the same order every time?”</p>
<p>You giggled. “No.” But it was something they’d do. “So annoying.”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips at you. “Don’t act like you don’t think it’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Grinning, you shrugged. “Okay, fine. It is kind of cute.” Then you gasped, remembering you still had on the necklace. Breaking scrub, you reached up, clasping it in your hands.</p>
<p>Someone to your side said your name, but it wasn’t Cora. “Rey?” you whispered.</p>
<p>Beside her, Cora gave you a confused look. “What?”</p>
<p>You looked between the two of them, mind running a million miles an hour. Were you going insane? You couldn’t be seeing Rey here. She looked equally as confused.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Cora asked.</p>
<p>You cleared your throat, taking a step back. “Um… No, actually,” you tried to ignore Rey, hoping she’d go away—she didn’t, “I’m feeling pretty weird. Came on pretty suddenly.” You nodded towards the OR. “Can you handle this without me?”</p>
<p>She nodded slowly, looking over you. “Sure. You’ll let me know what’s up later?” You nodded, willing to do anything to get her out of there. With one last look, she walked out, leaving you alone with Rey.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” you hissed.</p>
<p>She threw her hands up in the air. “You already know I know nothing about how this works.”</p>
<p>You groaned, leaning against the sink. You checked your forehead—no fever. Taking a deep breath, you mumbled, “I have to be imagining this.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows knitted. “Why do you think that?”</p>
<p>“Because Kylo’s not here!”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, this shouldn’t be happening!”</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders. “Like I said, none of us understand this. Why wouldn’t it be able to happen with me and you?”</p>
<p>You sighed. “I don’t know. This Force stuff is yours and Kylo’s jurisdiction. Not mine.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>You just stared at her. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t it be your jurisdiction? How do you know you don’t have the Force?” When you didn’t answer, she continued. “I’m a nobody, and I have it. Anyone can have it.”</p>
<p>She was making sense.</p>
<p>You shook your head out. “I think Kylo would have noticed by now if I had the Force.”</p>
<p>She shrugged again.</p>
<p>“I should go find him,” you told her, walking towards the door. Then you stopped. “If I leave, will I still be able to see you?”</p>
<p>“No clue.”</p>
<p>You pulled open the door, walking through. “Guess we’ll find out.” Somehow, her image stayed beside you while you left the hospital, heading to Kylo’s room.</p>
<p>“What’s Kylo going to know that we won’t?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But he should see this, right?”</p>
<p>She looked down at the ground as you turned a corner, then back at you. “I’m kind of glad it’s just the two of us right now,” she said. You felt something on your hand. You gasped, pulling away from her, her hand reaching out for yours.</p>
<p>You glared, overwhelmed. “Would you stop that? I’m in public.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks reddened, and she dropped her hand, thankfully staying silent until you were inside Kylo’s room. You took a seat at the table, and she followed.</p>
<p>Your eyebrows knit, staring at her in the chair. “Where are you?” you asked her.</p>
<p>“Resistance base.”</p>
<p>“Are you sitting down?”</p>
<p>She looked confused for a moment, then laughed, realizing you were wondering if she’d someone gotten onto your ship through the bond. “Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>You nodded slowly, somehow getting even more confused about this bond by the second. Then you remembered what Kylo had said about the Resistance.</p>
<p>“Where’s the base?” you asked.</p>
<p>She looked at you with amused disbelief. “Why, so you can tell the First Order or Kylo?”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. “Your minds are literally connected. You probably couldn’t keep a secret from him if you wanted to.” She shrugged in agreement. You looked into her eyes. “Plus, I wouldn’t tell the First Order.”</p>
<p>Her tongue ran across her bottom lip. “You wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. I’m a doctor. My thing is kind of trying to <em>prevent </em>death,” you told her. Duh. “Plus, if I wanted you dead, I just wouldn’t have let you out of your cell when we first met.”</p>
<p>Her eyes looked up, as if contemplating. “Good point,” she said, but still didn’t tell you. You sighed; it was fine.</p>
<p>The door to the room opened, and Kylo walked through. “Hey, hun-” His smiled fell when he saw Rey. “What’s she doing here?”</p>
<p>“Force bond,” she answered blandly.</p>
<p>He made a face. “Obviously. I meant, how were you here? I just got here.” He lifted you out of your seat, then back down on his lap, looking at Rey over your shoulder.</p>
<p>She told him what had happened, and how she had appeared to just you.</p>
<p>When she was finished, he frowned at you, one arm wrapping around your torso. “But you don’t have the Force.”</p>
<p>You threw your hands up. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”</p>
<p>Rey sighed across the table. “We need to meet up. We need to figure this thing out.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s other hand clenched on the table. “Not happening,” he growled.</p>
<p>You and Rey pouted. “Why?”</p>
<p>He glared at her. “Last time the two of you paired up, I got my face ripped open, and Starkiller blew up.” You grimaced, remembering how he’d looked after their fight.</p>
<p>Rey pointed a lazy finger at you. “Don’t blame me. She let me out.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” you yelled defensively, but had nothing of substance to add. She was right.</p>
<p>He glared at you, hot breath on your cheeks. His eyes turned dark. “Trust me. I haven’t forgotten.” Despite Rey sitting two feet from you, arousal swirled in your belly at his dark tone.</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Fight about it later. We need to understand this and what the Force wants from us.”</p>
<p>Now it was Kylo’s turn to roll his eyes. “If you’re waiting to understand the Force, don’t hold your breath. It doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to try to figure this out!” Her gaze hardened at him. “And it’s not like we can ask Luke about it.”</p>
<p>He tensed under you. You could feel the tension between them.</p>
<p>You smiled tightly, hoping to stop any fighting before it happened. “That’s why we should meet up.”</p>
<p>Tired, Kylo sighed. “We’ll discuss it later.” The three of you could feel the bond fading slightly.</p>
<p>Rey gave you a smile. “I’m glad I could see you again. I’ve been thinking about you. I have a lot to thank you for.”</p>
<p>You smiled back. “I hardly think Kylo would agree.”</p>
<p>He huffed in response, and you both laughed. You pouted at his scrunched-up face.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, pull that saber out of your ass,” you teased.</p>
<p>He gripped your chin, glaring down at you. “You better watch your tongue. I’ve been lenient with you lately, but you still can’t talk to me that way.” His gaze was deadly.</p>
<p>Your brain must have been reverting to how you two acted before you were together because, stupidly, you spat. “Oh, fuck off, Kylo.”</p>
<p>His eyes went dark as his grip on you tightened. He leaned in close, breath tickling your ear. “I was so hoping you’d say something stupid like that.”</p>
<p>A chill ran through your spine. It had been forever since he was really rough with you, and as much as you loved the tender love making, a part of you was itching for a taste of how things used to be when he would take control and fuck you into oblivion. You could feel heat pooling in your lower belly.</p>
<p>Kylo turned his head. “Rey, I’d suggest you leave unless you want to watch me spank the shit out of our favorite pottymouth.”</p>
<p>You gasped, forgetting completely that she was still there through the bond.</p>
<p>Her fingers were clasped in front of her chest, curious look on her face. “Um…”</p>
<p>You jaw dropped, cheeks heating. “Rey! Turn in off.”</p>
<p>She frowned, but luckily the call cut off so that you and Kylo were alone. You were glad she was gone so that Kylo could fully obliterate you, no holding back, but a part of you did want her to stay. Especially now that you knew she could touch you through the bond.</p>
<p>What the fuck? Why were you thinking that?</p>
<p>You didn’t have much time to ponder it, because Kylo’s hands dug into your hips, pushing you up and shoving you so you were bent over the table. One hand pressed down so your chest was flush against it, head craning to the side to look at him. He was still seated, smiling sinisterly at you.</p>
<p>Fucking finally.</p>
<p>He tugged your scrubs down so they pooled at your knees. His eyes turned black as they took in the sight in front of him, his large hands kneading your ass under your panties, pushing you further into the table. You bit your lip, trying to hold back a moan. His eyes flicked to yours, then back to your ass. You felt so exposed, and it just turned you on even more.</p>
<p>His hand gripped the top of your lace panties, pulling them up your back so the lace bunched between your folds, rubbing delicious friction over your clit and wetting slit. He gave some slack, then did it again, even harder. Your eyes rolled back in your head while your fists clenched the edge of the table.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, Kylo, please,” you whimpered as the lace rubbed you in all the right places.</p>
<p>You could feel his smirk as he bent forward in his chair, teeth grazing your sensitive flesh, wrapping around your underwear. If he didn’t get in you soon, you’d combust.</p>
<p>“Oh, babe, I know you didn’t think I’d give into you that easily,” he drawled, taking his time raking his nails over your ass. They trailed up and down your inner thighs, coming so close to where you wanted them before going down again, leaving you a panting mess in his hands.</p>
<p>It’s a good thing the table was sturdy, because your legs were useless at this point, and it was the only thing holding you up. When tears started to pool in your eyes, his hands spanned your ass, giving one squeeze before his thumbs pushed under either side of your panties and into your sopping cunt with no resistance. The sound you made didn’t even sound human.</p>
<p>He let you adjust to the intrusion before kneading your ass. That, paired with his thumbs brushing either side of your walls was enough to make you cry out. Your legs were shaking.</p>
<p>Your hands gripped his wrists, trying to pull him further into you, but he clicked his tongue and gave you a disapproving look.</p>
<p>“No, you grip the side of the table. If you move your hands once, I’m tying you to the table and leaving you there for the rest of the day,” he said, voice low and sending arousal to your lower belly.</p>
<p>“But I have work today,” you pleaded pathetically.</p>
<p>“Then I’d suggest not moving your hands.”</p>
<p>Slowly, you peeled your hands from his, wrapping your fingers around the edge of the table, clenching as if your life depended on it.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he drawled, his praise making your walls clench around his thumbs. He was still sitting in the chair behind you, nose skimming between your legs. You tried to shut them to release some tension, but his calves slipped in between them, pushing them out even more and opening you up to his stare.</p>
<p>His thumbs separated, pushing out on your walls to either side, stretching you open and leaving you a babbling mess on the table. You could feel cold air on your cunt as he opened you up, too much and not enough. Then his nose pressed into you, pushing the lace into your cunt. You both moaned when his tongue flicked out to lick a thick stripe over your clit.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please, Kylo,” you mumbled. “Take them off.”</p>
<p>He hummed appreciatively into you, sending blissful vibrations from you. “Did someone finally learn some manners?” he asked before running his tongue through your folds.</p>
<p>You mewled pathetically, putty under his touch. “Yes,” you hissed out. Your mind was going mad with need. You wanted to reach back and shove his face harder into you, but you knew he would make good on his threat to keep you tied up all day. You would writhe and moan under his gaze while he watched your cunt clamping down on nothing while he read his reports and made phone calls. Maybe every so often, he’d run a teasing finger through your lower lips, keeping you on the edge, gagged and drooling for him for hours. And finally, when you would feel like you were going brain dead from arousal, he’d make you cum, harder than you ever had, squirting all over him. It would be mind blowing, but you couldn’t wait that long. You needed him, and you needed him now.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did, I did,” you repeated, hoping he would take mercy on you, tug your panties down and fuck a dent into the table with you.</p>
<p>“Hm.” His thumbs slipped out of you, making you cry out in need, but one hand quickly replaced them. The pads of three fingers pressed into you through the panties, further than you’d thought possible. With every thrust of his fingers, the lace scraped your inner walls, and more of your arousal slipped out and down your thighs. You were dripping for him.</p>
<p>Slowing his pace, he hummed. “I want to believe you,” he said, taking his time, standing up behind you. “But I’ve heard that from you before. And you never seem to quite learn your lesson.”</p>
<p>You whined, pressing your forehead into the table and clenching your eyes shut to relieve some pressure. Arousal was pooling between your legs, seeping out to every inch of your body.</p>
<p>“No, I promise, I’ll be good from now on,” you begged, too horny to care about humiliating yourself. You’d say anything to get any part of him all the way inside of you.</p>
<p>He sped the pace of his fingers in you, digging a little deeper into you through your panties with each thrust.</p>
<p>“I think you’re lying.”</p>
<p>“No, I swear, I’m-”</p>
<p>THWACK. His other hand flew down on your exposed ass, flesh rippling under the force of his powerful strike. You whimpered, pushing forward into the table, cunt clamping down on his fingers as the pain and pleasure battled within you.</p>
<p>Before you could say anything, his hand left your ass, coming down even harder on the other cheek. A moan caught in your throat, your ass stinging, crying for mercy but begging for more. You pressed your forehead harder into the table, knuckles turning white while you gripped the edge.</p>
<p>Fingers still fucking you, his other hand smoothed over your reddening flesh, soothing you.</p>
<p>“I can’t even punish you, you slut,” he growled out. “You fucking love this, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Legs shaking, you pushed back into him, fucking yourself on his fingers. “Nooooo,” you drawled out. You were quickly rewarded with another loud slap on your ass.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking lie to me,” he said, accompanying it with another hard hit.</p>
<p>You sobbed, tears of need and arousal dripping onto the table below you. “Yes, I fucking love it.</p>
<p>“Yes,” a slap. “You,” another slap. “Fucking,” another. “Do,” he yelled. Your ass was on fire, lighting up every nerve in your body. The arousal in your belly had almost turned to pain, you needed him so badly. His fingers left your cunt. Before you could beg for him to put them back, both hands rained down on your ass, one final slap before he rammed his erection into your folds, picking up where his fingers left off.</p>
<p>His nails grazed down your ass, leaving a delicious throbbing in their wake. They dug deep into your flesh, making you cry out.</p>
<p>He bent over your back, weight crushing you, rubbing his dick up and down your folds, your underwear still buried almost painfully between inside you. His hands gripped over yours, which were going numb from how hard you were clutching the table. His hips rolled into you, his lips kissing up your neck in rhythm. You pressed back into him, desperate for more friction. If he even breathed on your clit right now, your orgasm would tear through you. But of course, he shifted so that you couldn’t rub your clit on him, delaying your release that you so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“Please,” you choked out.</p>
<p>He smiled into your neck. He was enjoying this. It had been too long since you two had done anything like this, and he wanted to draw it out as long as he could. But even his patience had to wear out. And based on how hard his dick was, it would be sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“Please what?” he asked. “I want to hear it.” His tongue licked up to your earlobe, leaving a trail of hot saliva on your skin before slipping the lobe through his teeth. Your eyes rolled back in your head, your pussy starting to tighten.</p>
<p>“Pleaseineedtocum,” you sputtered out, cheeks turning red as you begged.</p>
<p>“Hm. I didn’t catch that.”</p>
<p>You bit down on your lip, leaning back into him, arching your back so that his dick could rub between your folds at a better angle. He moaned into your ear, and your walls started to spasm.</p>
<p>One hand snaked under your belly, scratching the skin as it neared the nub at the apex of your thighs. The pad of his index finger circles around your stiff clit, never touching it. Your hips jerked up into his, your body only focusing on one thing.</p>
<p>“You’re…” you gasped out, resting one cheek on the table to look at him. “… evil.”</p>
<p>He grinned devilishly at you. It should be illegal to look as good as he did right then, smirking at you, eyes twinkling with amusement, cheeks flushed, and curls falling down his forehead.</p>
<p>“Just say it, and this can be over.” You shook your head, clenching your thighs together to relieve pressure, but making it so much worse. You whimpered as his finger around your clit sped up, swiping over it once before going back to ghosting around it. Heat pooled between your legs, every muscle in your body clenching. Your thighs were quaking, so close to your much-needed orgasm.</p>
<p>You tried to glare at him, but you were panting too hard to look intimidating. He knew you hated when he made you beg. But he also knew that you would always give in. His erection pressed harder into you, him fucking into you through your panties and his pants.</p>
<p>Your eyes pressed shut, and you tried to hold out, but after one particularly rough thrust, you screamed, brain turning off, dizzy with need.</p>
<p>“KYLO, PLEASE MAKE ME-”</p>
<p>His lips slammed into yours, shutting you up as he groaned into your mouth. He quickened his pace, humping into you. The finger that had been teasing your clit finally shifted, taking mercy while pressing two fingers into it.</p>
<p>You tried to hold off, thighs shaking with effort and your building orgasm, but he pinched your clit between his fingers, and you unraveled, your orgasm tearing through you like a supernova. You shouted in pleasure, every inch of your body uncoiling at once, leaving you limp. Your cunt clenched down painfully on nothing, waves rolling through it as it tried to pull him in. His tongue shoved through your lips, swallowing your scream as you wailed and shook beneath him, melting into the table. He kept rubbing and humping you, drawing out your orgasm until you were sobbing into his mouth. You felt like you’d never be able to walk again. It was the strongest orgasm you could remember, and he hadn’t even taken his pants off.</p>
<p>Body still vibrating beneath him, you opened your eyes, still lidded with post-orgasm haze. You smiled lazily.</p>
<p>“That was…” Your brain hadn’t switched back on yet, still reeling in pleasure. “Wow.”</p>
<p>He grinned, giving you a quick peck on the lips before standing back up behind you. He quickly pulled your scrub top off and peeled off your bra, tossing them across the room. He yanked your bottoms down your legs, pulling them off your feet, rearranging you until you were bent back over the table, ass up, wearing nothing but your panties, buried deep in you. His hands wrapped around your hips, thumbs caressing your sides as you came to and your breathing returned to normal. Your cum was dripping through your panties and down your thighs, no doubt soaking the front of his trousers.</p>
<p>Your hands left the edge of the table, and you flexed them before putting them under you, weakly pushing you up into a standing position.</p>
<p>Before you could get halfway up, one of Kylo’s hands curled around the back of your neck, pushing your face back into the table as the other gripped your hip with bruising strength.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” You tried to turn to look at him, but his fingers pressed into the sides of your neck.</p>
<p>You whimpered. With the hand on your waist, he gripped the top of your panties, yanking up until they tore off of you, lace digging painfully—deliciously—into your clit and labia before pulling completely off. He rubbed them to the side of your face. It was so dirty and humiliating and disgusting. And you loved it. Your wetness brushed your cheek, and you shuddered, unable to move.</p>
<p>“Do I need to use these, or do you know better than to use that mouth to be a brat?” he asked, voice low and breathless. It was taking all his restraint not to pull out his cock and rail you.</p>
<p>“No,” you squeaked. “I’ll be good.”</p>
<p>He left the panties there for a second, contemplating. Finally, he took them off, placing them on the table beside you. His hands rubbed over your ass impossibly slow.</p>
<p>You’d cum less than a minute ago and already, you could feel need pooling inside you. Quickly, you pushed yourself up, turning to face him. Before he could protest, your lips slammed into his, hands going to his pants to unbuckle his belt. With speed that surprised you both, you pulled his erection free from his pants and boxers, red and leaking from the tip.</p>
<p>You tightened your fist around his length, and he gasped into your mouth, hips jerking up into your hand. You pumped him a few times until his cock was throbbing and twitching in your hand, then pulled back, leaving him to hump into your abdomen for friction.</p>
<p>Grabbing the hem of his shirt, you tried pulling up. “Take this off,” you breathed into him. He shook his head, hands gripping your thighs and pulling them around him.</p>
<p>“Need to be inside you,” he gasped, setting you on the table. Fingers prying your legs open even further, he leaned forward, plunging into you. You both moaned as you got used to the feeling. Your walls clenched instinctively around him, happy to be filled to the brim. He sucked in a breath, pulling back to look at you with a gaze full of love, adoration, and lust. “Kriff, woman, I’ll never get used to how perfectly you fit around me.”</p>
<p>You smiled, hands wrapping around his neck as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting harshly back into you. Your head fell back, eyes shut as you mewled at the feeling of him ramming your cervix. His lips moved immediately to the crook of your neck, teeth nipping, lips sucking your flesh like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.</p>
<p>When you were ready, his thighs clenched as he pistoned into you. Your hands tangled in his hair, gripping him for dear life as the familiar heat of an orgasm started building between your legs and in your belly. Your hands tugged harshly in his hair, pulling him deeper into your neck, and he gasped into your skin. Your body was wracked with pleasure. He kept thrusting into you, shaking the table, loud, lewd sounds coming from the wetness between you as he fucked your cum back into you.</p>
<p>His hands found your hips, canting them upwards so with every stroke, he hit your front walls, rubbing over it with delicious friction, and you groaned loudly as his tongue lapped across your collar bone, sucking dark marks into it.</p>
<p>Your head was dizzying, every place he touched you feeling like he was lighting up your nerves.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, Kylo, you feel so good,” you moaned into his hair.</p>
<p>His hands slid under your ass, kneading and teasing the flesh before lifting you up. Your skin stung from where he’d spanked you, but you arched into his touch. You wrapped your legs tightly around him, completely suspended in the air with his strength. Your hands ran up and down his arms, across his shoulders, needing to feel his muscles rippling under his skin while you used your thighs to bounce up and down on his dick.</p>
<p>Your head rolled back again, brain frying with pleasure. Gods, you could live just like that forever, being torn apart by his cock, mewling while he did whatever he wanted with you.</p>
<p>His hips slowed their rhythm, his cock still hard inside of you. A mixture of your fluids was dripping out of you and down his pants. When you looked back at him, about to beg him to keep going, his expression silenced you.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect,” he whispered, voice clouded with an emotion you loved to hear. You stared into his honey eyes, letting yourself get lost in them. He dove deep into your mind, your soul, sending a gentle caress through you, telling you all the things he didn’t know how to say out loud. He loved you. You loved him. He clutched you tight to him, your nipples scraping against his shirt, making your cunt clench down on him.</p>
<p>You stared down at him with complete devotion and loyalty. “I love-”</p>
<p>His lips crashed into yours with bruising strength, wild and desperate, teeth clanking against each other as his tongue plunged into your mouth, memorizing every inch of it.</p>
<p>“I know,” he choked out before slamming back into you. His hands lifted you up before slamming you back down onto his dick, which was twitching inside of you. Saliva spread all over each of the lower halves of your faces as your mouths attacked each other’s, as if trying to merge your souls together. And in that moment, it felt like they did.</p>
<p>Orgasm nearing, your walls started to tighten in waves. He moaned, and it was the most beautiful noise you’d ever heard. He pulled back, cheeks red, eyes wild. He looked down, watching himself disappear into you as your pussy took every massive inch of him.</p>
<p>His thighs shaking, thrusting up into you erratically, he walked to the bed falling onto the bed without ever pulling out of you. His hips pushing your thighs open, he got back his rhythm, pounding you into the bed. Your hands gripped his perfect ass, trying to pull him deeper into you. He fucked you open, his dick feeling like it filled every molecule in your body. You were in heaven, muscles clenching in euphoria. He tilted his hips so he was hitting the spot that turned your brain to mush. He was panting, and you were both nearing the edge, pushing each other towards it while trying to hold it off, wanting to stay like this, forever.</p>
<p>Your neck craned up, trying to kiss him, but he pulled back. You pouted, but he smiled, bringing one hand up to pinch your chin between his thumb and index finger.</p>
<p>“Kylo,” you whined out, but the pad of his thumb ran along your bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Shh,” he said, as your tongue flicked out to wet his finger. “I want to watch your face when you cum on my cock.”</p>
<p>Your body hummed in delight, and effort, trying to delay it. Lightening shot out from your lower half, through your whole body. One hand reached between your bodies to cup his balls. He choked on his breath while sputtering hard into you. Your other hand found his face, one finger trailing down his scar, running from his brow down his neck. His lips pressed into your hand tenderly. You massaged his sack and he looked like he would explode with please.</p>
<p>“Babe, I-fuck,” he hissed, face twisting in pleasure as yours did the same. Your lungs had stopped working, unable to take another breath until you got your release. He was seconds away. “You’re so tight and wet around me.”</p>
<p>His words brought you closer to the edge, your hand tangling back in his hair. As your eyes lidded in bliss. You fought to keep them open, wanting to watch him crumble with you. He humped wildly into you, every inch of him shaking.</p>
<p>His hand snaked down your stomach, pausing briefly to feel him literally rearranging your guts, then trailed over your mound. His thumb brushed over your clit, and you moaned so loudly that people could hear you in the outer rim.</p>
<p>“Cum for me,” he whispered, his digit pressing into your stiff clit. His words, his cock, his thumb, and the way he looked at you threw you over the edge. You cried out, every muscle spasming so hard you were sure you’d never be able to walk again. Your cunt clamped down on his cock, pulling him deeper into you as white light blinded you. He shouted your name, one fist punching into the bed as his cock twitched inside of you, shooting his cum so hard it pushed out and fell onto the bed. You held each other’s gaze, mewling and crying out together, bodies shaking as you both came down from your orgasms.</p>
<p>He rolled off of you taking your hand in his as he stretched out beside you, still panting. His cock was still out, glistening with your wetness, and you were stark naked.</p>
<p>Your heart felt absolutely full while lying next to him. There was no one who could frustrate you more than Kylo, but also no one who could make your body burst with pure euphoria like he could. There was no one you’d rather be with.</p>
<p>And of course, the mind-boggling orgasms helped.</p>
<p>He pulled your hand up to his face, brushing his lips lightly along the back of your hand. His eyes bore into yours.</p>
<p>“I missed that,” you whispered.</p>
<p>His eyebrows knit, then flattened when he realized your meaning. “Do you?”</p>
<p>You nodded, rolling on your side and pressing into him. He wrapped his arm under your head, and your arm slung lazily over his abdomen.</p>
<p>“Yes. Why do you think I still talk back to you?”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Because you’re a pain in the ass?”</p>
<p>“Something like that. Maybe I like authentic spankings better than usual.” Your thighs clenched at the thought, ass still burning from his earlier assault on you.</p>
<p>He smiled up at the ceiling, unable to argue that. “You’re still a brat.”</p>
<p>You gave him an innocent look. “And the sex is that much better because of it.”</p>
<p>He grinned, shaking his head. He pulled you into his chest, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>He fell asleep soon after, but you were still wide awake, processing what had happened earlier. You had seen Rey on your own… What did that mean? Kylo seemed fine ignoring it and not seeking answers, but you weren’t.</p>
<p>A message from your holo caught your attention, and you rolled over to read it. It was a message from an unknown source, but you knew it was from Rey. And what was written were coordinates: The Resistance base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Get it out of your systems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vicrul stans are gonna love this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Force calls with the scavenger are still happening?” Ap’lek asked.</p><p>You and all the Knights were in the game room, hanging out after a long week of work.</p><p>You nodded. “Pretty often now.”</p><p>“Is she hot?” Kuruk asked. You turned to Kylo who rolled his eyes before scrolling through his holo some more.</p><p>You smirked a Kuruk. “Hell yeah.” He grinned wickedly, but his smile faded when Kylo threw a pillow, whacking him in the side of the head.</p><p>“Okay, okay, boss, I’ll drop it,” he said, hands up in defense. “But I know we were all thinking it.”</p><p>A couple Knights laughed when Kylo pounced on Kuruk and the two rolled around the floor, teeth bared and fists swinging. These fights used to scare the shit out of you, but you’d come to appreciate what they were: brothers fighting over stupid shit.</p><p>It was pretty cute once you figured out they weren’t actually trying to kill each other—even though sometimes it really looked like it. And it gave you something interesting to do, because they frequently needed medical attention, which was nice practice.</p><p>A few minutes later, Kylo rejoined you on the couch, hair messy, grin on his face. He slung his arm over your shoulder.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss you, and you pulled back an inch.</p><p>“You boys are animals.”</p><p>“I had to show him his place. I’m the only one that gets to imagine you and Rey together.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Like I said: animal.”</p><p>“And,” he added, “he has to know you’re mine.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’ve made that clear.” You remembered the time he got jealous and the Knights didn’t talk to you for days.</p><p>He shrugged. “Maybe I just like bragging about how lucky I am to have you.”</p><p>When he bent to kiss you this time, you let him for a minute before he pulled back.</p><p>His eyebrows knit. “You’re distracted.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to deny it, but the look he gave you stopped you. “I’ve been thinking about Rey.”</p><p>His eyes darkened. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“No, not like that!”</p><p>He just huffed.</p><p>“I’m serious. She sent me coordinates to the Resistance base.”</p><p>His eyes widened at that, devious hope across his face. Then he shook it off. “Don’t give them to me. I’d be afraid of what I would do.”</p><p>You nodded. As strained as his relationships with Rey and his mother were, Kylo didn’t want to attack the Resistance, but those coordinates in the wrong hands within the First Order could be detrimental.</p><p>“You want to go see her?” he inferred.</p><p>“I want <em>us</em> to go see her.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Maybe if you sat down, you two could work something out. I know you care about her, Kylo,” you said. He opened his mouth, but you raised a hand, silencing him. “And that’s okay. I think it’d be good if you two can figure something out. Maybe she could even become the first female Knight of Ren!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s ever going to happen,” he said, but you ignored him. The thought of Rey joining the Knights and becoming friends with the men you cared so much about warmed your heart. You wanted them to try to fix things. The galaxy would probably be a better place because of it.</p><p>You smiled softly up at him. “Send Rey a holo. Tell her that you want to meet. I’ll even go with you to see her?” You slid your hand into his, trying to reassure him that it was the right thing. “I know how stubborn you are, and how much you hate apologizing, but I think you’ll both regret it if you don’t at least try to figure out this connection between you two.”</p><p>He sighed heavily, contemplating, but you knew your words had struck home. “Fine,” he said.</p><p>“We can go see her?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Can we go tomorrow?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. You had the day off, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. With Kylo as Supreme Leader, he’d need all the help and understanding of the Force he could get. And you were curious about your connection with it too.</p><p>“Kylo, eventually we need to-”</p><p>“Exactly,” he said, cutting you off, “<em>eventually</em> we need to. And eventually we will.”</p><p>You sighed, but he used a tone that told you it’d be useless to argue. You could try again later. And now that you could communicate with Rey through the holo, maybe you all could figure something out without meeting in person. At least you understood that more than the Force bond. “Okay.”</p><p>He seemed taken aback, surprised that you agreed so easily. “Okay,” he said. He sighed, tightening his arm around you and pulling you into him.</p><p>His lips pressed to yours, tongue poking at you, and you immediately gave him access, melting into him. One hand fell on your knee, then slid up your thigh, and you had to hold back a moan. He tasted like whiskey and sweat from training, and it was delicious. His hand tightened on your thigh, and when you felt yourself getting wet, you gasped.</p><p>You could feel eyes on you, and were sure Kylo could too, but the way he kept kissing you, it was obvious he didn’t care—maybe even liked it. One eye peaked open. All the Knights had gotten bored with your display and went back to their games.</p><p>All but one.</p><p>Vicrul was staring at you, unblinking. His expression was unreadable, but you didn’t have to think hard to guess what he was thinking.</p><p> Guilt tore through you, flashes of your hook up with Vicrul so many months ago. He was a great guy, and you genuinely loved him, but there was no one for you besides Kylo.</p><p>When you locked eyes with Vicrul, he pushed up from his seat and went to the bar. You laid a hand on Kylo’s chest, pushing back. He let you go, and you cleared your throat, giving him a small smile. His eyes flicked to Vicrul then back to you.</p><p>“Want to play?” he said, nodding towards the game table.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Even after hanging out with the guys for months, they still kicked your ass at game night every time.</p><p>“Fuck,” you muttered after losing for what felt like the thousandth game in a row.</p><p>They laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want us to let you win at least once?” Trudgen asked.</p><p>You glared. “I’d be way more pissed if you did.” They knew it was true. The rest of the night was full of laughter, but you couldn’t ignore Vicrul’s eyes on you all night. You were just thankful that Kylo didn’t notice.</p><p>After a few hours, the Knights went to bed, leaving you and Kylo alone in the game room. You followed him to the bar where he poured you both a drink.</p><p>When he saw you laughing, he raised an eye brow. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” you waved him off, taking your drink. “It’s just funny to see the Supreme Leader pouring me a drink.”</p><p>He smirked. “At the First Order, the Supreme Leader is dedicated to your complete satisfaction.”</p><p>You chuckled, taking down about half of your drink. “He’s doing a great job at keeping me satisfied.”</p><p>His smile disappeared. “Not completely though.”</p><p>As if on cue, the door opened, and Vicrul walked through. He paused in the door way, looking surprised to see you still there.</p><p>“Sorry, boss. Doc. I’ll head out,” he said.</p><p>He had turned halfway back around before Kylo’s low voice said, “Stop.” And he did. Vicrul turned towards you both slowly. “Don’t you want to join us for a drink?”</p><p>Vicrul shook his head nervously. “Uh, I’m okay. I think I’ll go get some sleep.” But he made no effort to leave. He and Kylo stared at each other. You knew enough to know they were having a conversation.</p><p>It felt like it went on for an hour.</p><p>Finally, Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “You two can fuck.”</p><p>You and Vicrul exchanged confused glances before turning back to him. Vicrul laughed nervously. “What?”</p><p>Arms crossed over his chest, Kylo rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend you don’t think about it. I see the way you look at her.” He pursed his lips. So much for him not noticing. “And hear it.” Vicrul paled, taking a step back. Kylo chuckled darkly. “Oh, yeah, you’re not as good at shielding your thoughts as you think.”</p><p>It was unsurprising. Out of the seven, Vicrul was the least strong with the Force.</p><p>Kylo’s gaze snapped to you. “And I know you’re curious.” You didn’t deny it. He waved his hand casually between you and Vicrul. “So, you two can fuck. Once. Get it out of your systems now, and I don’t want to hear you two <em>ever </em>thinking about it again.”</p><p>The room was at a standstill. You weren’t even Force sensitive, but you could feel the tension like it was a rope around your necks.</p><p>Finally, Vicrul chuckled again. “Kylo. You’re joking, right?” But based on Kylo’s expression, he wasn’t. Vicrul, perplexed, turned to you. “He’s insane. Right?” When you didn’t answer, his jaw practically hit the floor. “You agree with him?”</p><p>Face pinched, you shrugged. “He has a point.” Kylo seemed to relax fractionally.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Vicrul,” you gave him a sultry look, walking over towards him. “I know you still think about it.” You reached out, fingers brushing his hand.</p><p>His breathing hitched. He was conflicted. He turned to Kylo. “Is this just an excuse to finally kill me over it?”</p><p>He snorted, coming up behind you. “Vicrul, if I wanted to kill you, I would not need an excuse.”</p><p>Vicrul was biting the inside of his cheek, contemplating. “You want to do this?” he asked you.</p><p>You glanced at Kylo, and he gave you one terse nod. “Yes,” you whispered to Vicrul, turning your hand to link your fingers through his. His eyes flicked to Kylo, and it felt like time had stopped.</p><p>And then his lips descended on yours. You gasped, then immediately melted into the kiss, eyes slipping shut as your mouth moved against his. His hands landed gently on your hips. Your hands gripped his biceps, nails digging into him as you pulled into him, and he groaned, body relaxing against you.</p><p>There was slight movement behind you, then Kylo was brushing your hair over your shoulder as he kissed down your shoulder.</p><p>Vicrul tore away from you, leaving you both breathless and longing. He shook his head frantically, back away from you and Kylo towards the door. Kylo was unbothered, lips continuing their worship of your body. One hand wrapped around you, tugging your back to his chest while the other ran up and down your side. He bit your neck, and you gasped, cheeks flushing red.</p><p>“I-I can’t,” Vicrul choked, all but running to the door.</p><p>Kylo’s lips barely lifted from your skin as he looked up. “I am only offering this once. I suggest you take advantage of it.”</p><p>Vicrul’s hand froze, inches from the door. Kylo’s hand trailed down your stomach, cupping your sex harshly over your pants. Your moan is what made Vicrul finally turn to face you. He wasn’t breathing as his eyes followed Kylo’s fingers, now rubbing up and down your slit.</p><p>Unable to help yourself, you grinded your hips down onto him, desperate for friction. His fingers curved up, and he started to fuck you gently through your thin scrubs. When his other hand landed on the curve of your breast, squeezing, you mewled, head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as his hands drove you halfway to insanity.</p><p>You could feel Kylo smirk. “She’s so wet,” he told Vicrul, his fingers still working you. Vicrul looked like he was about to have a stroke. Kylo’s hand reared back and slapped your tit, and you whimpered. “Aren’t you, baby?”</p><p>“Yes,” you squeaked as his fingers tweaked your nipple through your shirt.</p><p>Kylo chuckled behind you. “She’s always so fucking wet. Little slut.” His hand left your cunt, and he made a big show of smelling your arousal on his fingers. “Wanna come find out?”</p><p>Vicrul’s face was beet red with restraint, his fists clenching at his sides. He gulped. “Kylo… Are you…” He turned towards the door, then back, eyes dark. “Are you sure?”</p><p>To answer his question, Kylo released you and pushed you a step towards him. “She’s yours. Just this once.”</p><p>Something snapped in Vicrul, and in less than a second, he crossed the room, lips crashing down on yours with bruising intensity. One hand snaked around to squeeze your ass. You gasped, and he took the opportunity to push his tongue deep into your mouth, exploring every inch he could. It was urgent, it was desperate, and it was adoring. The way people want to be kissed.</p><p>Your hands went to tear off your shirt, but he hissed, “No.” You froze, but he pulled back, eyes sparkling. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Let me.” You gave him a soft smile as his hands gripped the hem of your shirt. Slowly—painfully slowly—he pulled up, fingernails trailing over your skin, and you shivered under his touch. You raised your arms, helping him bring the shirt over your head before he threw it to the floor.</p><p>He was a child on Christmas day as he took you in, standing before him, shirtless, nipples erect and visible in your thin bra.</p><p>“Don’t be gentle, Vicrul,” Kylo said, almost annoyed that he even had to say it. “You don’t want it that way. She doesn’t want it that way.”</p><p>Eyes the size of plates, Vicrul stared down at you, questioning. Biting your lip, you nodded. And then as if lightening had struck, the atmosphere because charged with electricity. He stepped forward, hands fisting in the front of your bra before tearing right through it. You couldn’t help but smile at the similarities between him and Kylo when it came to tearing your clothes apart. Your bra joined the shirt on the floor.</p><p>Then his hands were on your hips, and suddenly you were shoved onto the couch on your knees, then bent over the back, and he was tearing your pants and underwear down your legs. You helped him slide off your shoes and socks, and suddenly, you were naked, ass out, pussy exposed to him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed, then dropped to his knees behind you. His long fingers wrapped around your thighs, and he buried his face in your cunt. You cried out as he licked a stripe from your clit all the way to your ass. He actually groaned, tongue prodding your opening, taking in your juices like it was the nectar of the gods. “You weren’t kidding. She’s fucking soaked.”</p><p>Kylo chuckled, and your head snapped to the side. He was seated on the couch a couple of feet beside you, palming himself through his leather pants. The sight was intoxicating, sending another wave of liquid arousal onto Vicrul’s face.</p><p>“Fuck, I wanna feel you come apart,” he gasped. And before you could beg him for it, his thumbs plunged into your cunt. You threw your head back, wailing in delight as he pushed his thumbs outward, stretching you open. Wetness dripped down the inside of one thigh, and his mouth was on it in a second, licking it up and nipping your sensitive skin. His fingers pulsed, pushing you apart in rhythm with his teeth on your thigh, and your legs started shaking, your belly clenching in pleasure.</p><p>Your walls squeezed around him, and he cursed. “You’ve got such a fucking pretty cunt.” Your breath caught when he continued to push you open, letting his thumbs slacken a bit before repeating the torturous movements. You were putty in his hands, orgasm building fast. His tongue found your clit again, rubbing circles into it as it pulsed. He alternated between your clit and your dripping hole, never letting it close all the way. His thumbs plunged all the way to the knuckles, his fingers digging bruises into your ass.</p><p>Your knuckles turned white with how hard you were clenching your fists, trying to hold off your orgasm. His lips wrapped around your clit, his tongue flicking over it impossibly fast. You were a panting mess when you looked at Kylo, who was still palming himself in his pants. He looked completely in control, the only indication of him being affected was the sinister glint in his eyes as he watched Vicrul eat you out.</p><p>He smirked, watching you come undone. His hands slid between your chest and the couch, kneading and squeezing your tits, alternating between watching Vicrul and your expressions of pure bliss.</p><p>Vicrul continued his feast, sloppy, wet, and absolutely exhilarating, mouth still attacking your clit, pulling you closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Shit, please, harder,” you gritted unintelligibly.</p><p>When Kylo pinched your nipples between the pads of his fingers, twisting and tugging, your eyes rolled back in your head. Vicrul increased his pace, and you all but screamed, back arching, legs shaking, as you came. He pulled back, watching your cunt clench down on his thumbs, and moaned with you, the sight making him uncomfortably hard against his pants. Cum dripped down your legs, and Vicrul didn’t waste a drop, mouth working you as you recovered from your orgasm. You looked to the side, taking in Kylo’s reaction. If you didn’t know better, the smirk on Kylo’s face would make you think that he had just come and not you.</p><p>“Wow.” Vicrul pulled back, breathing hard.</p><p>Kylo smiled down at him. “Oh, you’re not finished yet, are you, Vic? Don’t you want to see what else she can do?”</p><p>Ass still in his face, you turned and winked at him. A second later, you’d pulled him so he was sprawled out on the couch and you were kneeling on the floor between his knees.</p><p>You fumbled with his belt, then pulled his erection out of his pants. He was already hard when your hand wrapped around him. Not wasting any time, you bent, taking his head between your lips.</p><p>“Fuck,” he sucked in a breath. Hands on his thighs, you sucked him all the way into your mouth, eyes watering as you looked up at him. He was staring down at you like he couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t as big as Kylo, but he was not lacking in size by any means.</p><p>His tip hit the back of your throat, and you gagged, but never slowed down, and on instinct, his hands wrapped themselves in your hair. He groaned, hips twitching up, but he looked at Kylo and tore his hands off of you.</p><p>“Sorry—”</p><p>“No,” Kylo said, taking the hand closest to him and placing it back on your head. “This isn’t happening again. You may as well take advantage.”</p><p>Vicrul wasn’t going to fight that. His eyes rolled back. He pulled you further onto him, and you both moaned. It was so erotic, sucking him off while Kylo watched. The sounds Vicrul was making spurred you on, working him harder.</p><p>A hand landed on your ass, caressing you before traveling down between your legs, playing in your wetness. You gasped when Kylo’s fingers travelled back upwards, teasing your asshole.</p><p>“Shh,” he cooed, bent behind you. “I’m getting you ready for me.” Your hips pushed back onto him, sucking his fingers into your puckered hole. Your body was vibrating with need: cock in your mouth, fingers in your ass, and your cunt was dripping down your thighs and onto the floor below you. You hoped it didn’t leave a stain in the middle of the game room.</p><p>Kylo scissored his fingers inside of you while Vicrul pulled you down onto his length. You were overstimulated, and needed more, and were so ridiculously turned on.</p><p>Vicrul’s hands held your head in place, and he started thrusting up into your mouth, and you held still, letting him fuck your face as you moaned and drooled all over him. He was babbling incoherently, and his cock was twitching in your mouth. He was close, and so were you.</p><p>Kylo added another finger and you groaned. “Can you come like this, baby?” You grunted. Yes. Of course. He patted your ass with his free hand, grinning almost proudly. “Of course you can, my little whore.”</p><p>You hummed in pleasure as he and Vicrul both quickened their pace. In seconds, Vicrul was shooting his cum into your mouth and you were orgasming around Kylo’s huge fingers. The three of you moaned, and you swallowed Vicrul’s seed.</p><p>You pulled back, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue to show him that you’d swallowed. His eyes turned dark with arousal, hand caressing your cheek.</p><p>“You’re incredible.”</p><p>Kylo’s hand fisted in your hair, pulling you into a standing position. “Yes, she is, isn’t she?”</p><p>Before Vicrul could answer, Kylo shoved you onto the couch so that you were straddling Vicrul’s legs. On instinct, you tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Your hands immediately flew to his abdomen, sliding over his hard muscles.</p><p>You leaned over, pressing your lips to his. His tongue delved into your mouth, and you moaned into him as Kylo continued stretching your ass. Vicrul’s hands groped all over before finding their way between your legs. When his fingers plunged into you, he growled.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Your hand reached between you two, grabbing his already hardening dick and lining it up with your entrance. “You wanna feel it?”</p><p>Vicrul nodded excitedly, hands griping your waist like he was holding on for dear life. You slid down on his length, so wet that there was no resistance. It felt incredible, and your held lulled back, falling onto Kylo’s chest. He was staring down at you with black eyes.</p><p>Kylo’s other hand wrapped around your jaw, pulling your head back so he could kiss you, wildly and sloppily.</p><p>When you needed more, you turned towards Vicrul, hands on his chest, and started riding him. It was heaven. He fit inside you perfectly, and his cock dragged deliciously along your walls. He guided you up and down until you were dripping all over his legs.</p><p>His eyes landed on your lips, and you kissed him, his tongue pushing past your teeth as you bounced in his lap.</p><p>Eventually Kylo slipped his fingers out of you and lined himself up with your ass. He bent, mouth to your ear and whispered, “Can you take more?” You nodded before going back to kissing Vicrul. Kylo’s hands pulled your cheeks apart, stilling you.</p><p>Kylo pressed into your ass, and you pulled back from Vicrul, moaning as your eyes rolled back in your head. He took his time seating himself completely inside of you, and fuck, you’d never felt so full in your whole life. You were about to burst with both their huge cocks inside of you.</p><p>Vicrul’s thumbs brushed over your nipples, and you clamped down on his length. Both the men sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Can I move?” Kylo asked behind you, breath tight with restraint. Instead of answer, you rolled your hips against them, and the three of you moaned in ecstasy.</p><p>“Fuck,” Vicrul hissed.</p><p>Tears started pouring down your cheeks, you were so painfully turned on, and Vicrul looked terrified.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, brows pinched in concern.</p><p>You nodded. “Yes, this just feels so fucking good.”</p><p>Kylo just laughed. “Insatiable.” Both men’s hands landing on your hips, guiding you on their lengths. They quickly found a rhythm, thrusting against you so well. Too quickly, you were approaching your peak again—it’d be impossible not to with these two ridiculously hot men inside of you.</p><p>You were trembling. “Can I please come?” you cried out. They quickened their pace.</p><p>Kylo nodded at his friend. “Play with her clit, Vic. Let’s see how many times we can get her to come.” He wasted no time in dropping his hand between your legs and rubbing your clit. Kylo’s reached around you and plucked at your hard nipples as he drilled into your ass.</p><p>In seconds, you were sobbing, orgasm tearing through you as you cried out both of their names. You clamped down on them, and they both cursed, groaning in pleasure. Vicrul’s face was pinched in concentration, trying to hold off.</p><p>“Shit, you feel so fucking good,” he hissed, fingers not stopping on your clit.</p><p>They made you come four more times, each time bringing them closer and closer to their own peaks. Your nails dug into Vicrul’s chest, and his head tipped back as he moaned.</p><p>“This is so fucking hot,” he said. “I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Please, please, please come inside me. Both of you.” You rolled your hips, slamming down onto both of them, and soon they were coming, shooting their seed into you as you cried in pleasure. Their cocks twitched, bringing you to completion one more time. You fell slack against Vicrul’s chest.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Vicrul whispered in awe. Kylo nodded in agreement, fucking you lightly through his orgasm.</p><p>Giving you a light slap on your ass, Kylo pulled out. He gently gripped you under your arms and pulled you off of Vicrul, laying you down on the couch. He pulled a blanket off another couch and tucked you in it.</p><p>You were drenched in sweat, and your lower half was soaked with your combined juices. You looked up at them with hooded eyes, smiling lazily. Vicrul looked completely wrecked.</p><p>Kylo, already put back together bent over you, wiping a sweaty lock of hair out of your face.</p><p>“How are you feeling, baby?”</p><p>You hummed happily. “Best day of my life.”</p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re going to hurt my feelings,” he said before pressing a quick kiss to your lips.</p><p>Vicrul let out a deep breath. “Best day of mine too.”</p><p>Kylo shot him a pretend annoyed look, but it was playful. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Then he looked between the two of you. “Did you get it out of your system?”</p><p>Vicrul ran a hand through his hair. “Do I have a choice?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>He laughed. “Okay, then,” he said, pulling his clothes back on. “Out of my system.”</p><p>Vicrul stood up, smoothing out his appearance, and Kylo took his seat on the couch. You put your feet in his lap, and he started giving them a massage.</p><p>He looked down at the couch on the other side of him. “We’re definitely never getting that stain out.”</p><p>You chuckled lazily. “Leave it. I like the idea of having a reminder.” You looked between them. “Not that I’ll need one.”</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes. “Definitely getting rid of it then.”</p><p>After Vicrul got himself put back together, he looked down at you. “Guess I should be going then.”</p><p>You yawned, and Kylo chuckled. “Probably. She’ll definitely be needing some sleep,” he said. You nodded sleepily.</p><p>Smiling up at Vicrul, you said, “I had fun tonight.”</p><p>“Me too.” He shifted foot to foot, glancing at Kylo, then back to you. “I probably shouldn’t kiss you, right?”</p><p>Kylo’s face hardened. “Probably not.”</p><p>You laughed. “Probably not. See you at work tomorrow?”</p><p>Vicrul smiled and nodded before heading out.</p><p>When you and Kylo were left alone, you stared at him. “Were you serious about it being a onetime thing?”</p><p>He glared. “Yes. And it won’t be happening with any of the other Knights either.”</p><p>You fake pouted. “I suppose I can live with that. It would probably make working with them really awkward anyways.”</p><p>His mouth twitched slightly at that. He wrapped you in his arms and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Get some rest. You deserve it.” You fell asleep shortly after.</p><p>The next day when you and all the Knights were hanging out in the game room again, Trudgen frowned, looking around the room.</p><p>“Where’d the other couch go?”</p><p>You, Kylo, and Vicrul just glanced at each other and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>